The Hikari Club
by SunChildRay
Summary: Imagine a club that is made to fulfill all of your desires. Well Ichigo Kurosaki couldn't. He was just trying to find a club to join for college! So not only is he juggling school and the drama of the club, he soon finds the school has ghosts. Oh joy...
1. The beginning of Misfortune?

The Hikari Club

This story and fictional characters that are not related to that of Bleach(c) are mine. All other characters related to Bleach are the respective property of Tite Kubo. I lay no claim to them and only wish that you enjoy this series just as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

This is my first published story for all to read so I hope you enjoy and leave wonderful comments.

P.S the second part will be out soon.

--SunChildRay

* * *

**The Hikari Club**

Chapter 1

_§The Beginning of Misfortune (?)§_

He had to be in the wrong place, he just had to be. It was Impossible! Even though every fiber of his being was screaming for him to get away, the man with the dusty- blonde hair kept pulling him forward. He couldn't break his grip and he couldn't pull his wrist away. He only accomplished chaffing and making his wrist a bright red.

"Glad to see that someone is actually trying to take part in our activities, ('bout time we got some dang help); welcome young man to the club of desire! THE HIKARI CLUB!!"

Ichigo was dumbstruck; in front of his eyes were these gorgeous people who looked like they should be super models… not college students! They were organized around a large chair and on the far right was a tiny kid who looked like he should be in middle school, yet Ichigo had to agree that kid didn't look out of place in that group, he had a flawless complexion and his bleach white hair made him look regal. Next to him was a boy who was slightly taller but looked lanky and embarrassed to be there, his greasy raven black hair hid his face slightly and made him look mysterious and… well… adorable. In line after him was a guy with the same color black hair but he wore glasses and his blue eyes had a strong look of determination and made Ichigo wonder about the secret those eyes were hiding. But the man next to him looked out of place, Ichigo could tell already that he was going to be a problem- he had light blue hair and a bad boy exterior, he was wearing a white suit that reminded Ichigo of a zoot suit (Ichigo was surprised he wasn't smoking as well). Across from him was someone a little more interesting… his height made him loom over the rest of the boys in the group but it was his looks that made him exotic, his dark tan skin and brown hair told Ichigo that he wasn't originally from Japan and this intimated Ichigo slightly. But the next two members confused Ichigo, after all, wasn't this a club just for guy members? The two girls were average height and stood parallel from each other but both had different and 'noticeable' qualities; one had strawberry- blonde hair, the other jet- black; one had big boobs the other didn't (there ya go). So this was the school's infamous 'Hikari Club'… Ichigo was amazed never before would he ever conceive this possible, in manga perhaps, but in real life? Impossible!!

"So tell me do you like our club?"

Ichigo was taken aback when the man with the dusty- blonde hair had spoken to him. This was the first time Ichigo actually had a chance to get a decent look at him and he was handsome. His hair, although messy, seemed to bring out his more striking features- he had wonderful hazel eyes, thin smooth lips and pale skin that shined like moonlight; but his most wonderful attribute was his smile, so warm and comforting that it gave you the feeling that even if everything went wrong everything would still work out in the end. Ichigo could slowly feel the blood running to his cheeks and this embarrassed him even more.

"Well how about that answer 'kiddo'?"

Ichigo felt a vein pop in his forehead "DON'T ever call me 'kiddo'!!"

The blonde haired man stepped back suddenly and a wide grin crossed his face as he regained his posture. "A bit feisty, huh? Good. I like that in my errand boys makes them a little more interesting ya know?" he said as he patted Ichigo gently on the head.

Ichigo was ready to snap back at his remark until he thought carefully about the words that were just spoken. And then it came to him as if it was an epiphany…he was an Errand Boy. The words hit him as hard as a bullet train going 150 mph.

_Errand boy. Errand Boy. __Errand Boy__. __Errand boy__. __Errand Boy__. __Errand boy. Errand boy…_

The words repeated themselves endlessly in Ichigo's mind and left him dumbstruck. So much so that he didn't even notice the pale hand that was waving in front of his face.

"_I think you killed him __Urahara-sempai._"

"No I did not!... I think…"

"_Hes not dead, just in a state of shock. He'll snap out of it soon_."

"Wheew thats a reflief and as I said NOT dead."

"_You didn't say that_."

"Shuddup!"

Ichigo awoke out of his trance so suddenly everyone lost their posture. "Glad to see you back amongst the world of the living 'kiddo'!!" the blonde haired man said with a wide smile. Ichigo's upper lip curled into a snarl.

"Nice to still see that fightin' spririt kid- I mean… wait, what the heck is your name anyway?"

It dawned on Ichigo that he still did not introduce himself and just as he was about to open his mouth to introduce himself the blonde haired man reached towards Ichigo and grabbed his school schedule.

"Okay lets see here…"

"Hey wait a second! That's invasion of privacy!"

"Yeah so?" The blonde haired man said with a nonchalant attitude. Ichigo couldn't find anything to say. "Alright then…Ah! Here we go… So your name's **Ichigo Kurosaki**. Wonderful nice to meet ya! And since we are on the topic of introductions let me introduce the members you will be working for! (Ichigo slightly finched) First is this talented white- blonde…

"**Tōshirō Hitsugaya," **the child sized college student nodded in Ichigo's direction,

"**Uryū Ishida," **the guy with the thin glasses and black hair bowed slightly and in turn Ichigo responded simular. "This guy is the vice president of the club and he will be recording your performance here." Ishida pushed his glasses farther on his nose and Ichigo swore he saw a glint of annoyance in his eyes.

"Next in line is our other favorite cutie, **Hanatarō Yamada," **The lanky looking teenager turned his attention towards Ichigo, smiled and then started to wave. "As you can see he is one of the younger members here besidesTōshirō-kun. He will be your guide until you get familiarized on how we run things around here. Next in line our are two favorite beauties,

**Rangiku Matsumoto-san and ****Rukia Kuchiki-chan****," **The strawberry- blonde winked at him while the other just sighed and stared off into the distance muttering 'this one isn't going to last long either', "Next on our list of members is our strong man,

**Yasutora Sado **but everyone calls him Chad." The tan skinned man was looking directly at Ichigo and he slightly flinched, but a friendly grin crossed Chad's face and he gave Ichigo a traditional Japanese greeting; Ichigo was startled for a moment but he regained his bearings and responded friendly in turn.

"And now as for myself! My name is **Kisuke Urahara. **But you WILL adress me as Urahara-sempai or Boss Kisuke 'kay?" the dusty blonde said.

"Wait a dang minute!! What about me?!"

"Huh? Oh I'm so sorry! I almost forgot about our star! Our big fish! Our Kobe Bryant! Ichigo let me introduce you to the president of our little club of desire! **Grimmjow Jaegerjaques!!" **

Grimmjow sneered and walked pridefully towards Ichigo and looked straight into his face. "That's right 'Red' I'm the president so what ever I say goes. And I demand resp-"

"Oh well look at the time!! We had better open the doors now!" Kisuke said.

"Hey!! I'm still talkin' her'! And the punk needs to be educated!" Grimmjow yelled, cluching his fist.

"Yes and well, while that is all well and good, he still needs to talk to the Madam before he can properly be accepted into the club."

"Are you serious?! Why didn't you take 'im to her first?!" Grimmjow replied while walking behind Kisuke.

Kisuke quickly turned around and a serious and deadly look flashed quickly  
across his face and Grimmjow froze in his tracks. "Because that's your job… not mine. I'm not your errand boy I'm your boss and you're here to make money and if any othernecessities that are needed to be done I leave it to you, the members, and her," He promptely turned on his heels and started to walk out the door, "I'm gald we have an understanding Grimmjow because I would hate to see you get hurt… Hey Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo quickly stood at full attention "Yes sir?"

"I hope you enjoy it here."

"Umm, thank you sir!"

Urahara grinned and waved goodbye and the door quietly shut behind him. Suddenly Ichigo found himself in a deathly still room; so silent you could actually hear your own heartbeat. Suddenly Uryū cleared his throat and politely spoke up.

"Well Ichigo now that you have been introduced to all of the members including our 'leader' its time that you meet the woman who helps hold this club together." Ichigo raised his eyebrows.

"Don't worry Ichigo she's very nice." Hanatarou said comfortingly.

"I hope your right Hanatarō" Ichigo replied nervously.

"Actually you can call me Hana-chan if you want, everyone else does."

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not like everyone else, huh? Hanatarō." Ichigo stated with a smile. Ichigo suddenly became very worried when Hanatarō quickly looked down. 'But, but, but! I can call you Hana-chan if you want me to!' Ichigo said reasuringly.

"You know something Kurosaki- kun," Ichigo looked down at him "I'm going to like having you here." Hanatarou said with a wide smile on his face.

"You would like having another guy here wouldn't you ya little fairy?" Grimmjow stated with an evil smile.

"Hey leave him alone Grimey!!" Matsumoto yelled.

"Don't call me that you dumb Broad!"Grimmjow retorted.

"Don't call Matsumoto-san that you moron!" Rukia argued.

"I can call her wait ever the heck I want, beyotch!"

"Now Hold- The- Phone!! What the hecks your problem Jaegerjaques?!" Hitsugaya said, now entering the argument.

"You're my problem short-stack!" Grimmjow yelled.

The mindless brickering had now turned into a full- out war and in the end only Ichigo, Chad, and Hanatarou were not caught in the fray.

_Well this is going to be an 'interesting' experience…if I live through it… _

Ichigo thought to himself.

§End chapter 1§


	2. One Random Act of Kindness

The Hikari Club

**The Hikari Club**

Chapter 2

§One Random Act of Kindness§

He was running late. He just started with the club and he was already running late!! Ichigo's Medical Terminology class let out late and he couldn't seem to get to where he needed to be quick enough. He stood in the middle of the lobby looking for a shortcut. He knew that he could take the usual hallway to get there but then he would be an extra five mintutes late and Ichigo knew that they appreciated (and demanded) for you to be on time. Suddenly he noticed a hallway to his far left that had little students entering and exiting out of it and that's when Ichigo decided to take the road less traveled.

Ichigo was running his shoes off, constantly looking at the watch on his wrist to check the time. As Ichigo was running hallway to hallway his mind started to drift towards the events of yesterday…

ΐ***ΐ

Ichigo felt nervous and scared, the argument in front of his eyes was looking like it would soon evolve into blows. Hanatarō was clutching his arm so tightly that he felt a tingling sensation running up and down his arm after six seconds. On his right Chad was still and silent but Ichigo noticed the tighting of his jaw and the stern look on his face- he was ready to jump in if it felt absolutely necessary. This calmed Ichigo slightly but he still felt danger in the air until…

"_OH HOOOO!!!"_

_What the? _Ichigo felt the floor below him start to rumble and shake with a mysterious force. Elevating out of the middle of the room was a giant stage that was oval shaped and adorned with white and yellow dahlias, on top of the stage was a woman drapped in a traditional African sash and headdress. She held in her hand a traditional japanese wooden umberella and on her wrists were two gold bangles shaped like snakes. She turned and faced the group of college students and Ichigo was amazed- she had cat like eyes and dark chocolate skin and her left shoulder was a black cat with golden eyes and a red collar.

"Hello all my wonderful children!! I hope you are all getting along!" She said with a passionate face.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, she was joking right? Behind him were five adults arguing like school children and they didn't even seem to notice the twenty foot stage in the middle of their club. Something was diffentely wrong with these people. Then Ichigo noticed the dark skinned woman looking directly at him examining him like a cat waiting to pounce. Ichigo frowned and felt himself start to sweat suddenly the woman smiled at him and whistled loudly then began to speak.

"Alright you nimrods! Shape up, step up, and more importantly, shut up!!" She ordered. Instantly the five stopped arguing at paid attention to the dark-skinned woman: Tōshirō stuffed his hands in his pockets, Rukia crossed her arms, Uryū adjusted his tie, while Matsumoto buttoned up her shirt, and Grimmjow scratched his head. "Alright now that I have everyone's attention lets have our new member intorduce himself." She said waving her hand in Ichigo's direction.

"Ichigo, she's talking to you." Hanatarou whispered.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Hello ma'am my name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm a freshman."

"Really? Then tell me Ichigo why are you interested in this club?"

"Truthfully…its because I needed an extracurricular activity for my scholarship and I kept hearing how this club was the most respected."

"I see,"Said the woman a smile creeping across her face and she shook her head, "Well I'm convienced. Ichigo Kurosaki welcome to the Hikari Club! My name is Yoruichi Shihōin you can call me Madam Yoruichi. On to the first order of business… your clothes."

This was the first time that Ichigo actually paid attention to what the other members were wearing. Each of them were dressed the same except they each had different styled suits or different color shirts and ties. Ichigo felt out of place in this group of models, he was wearing a checkered shirt with the phrase '_highway to hell' _written on the front, dark blue jeans and red and black converses© not to mention he had on his reading glasses which were not sexy at all.

"I don't know why we even have to try with this guy. I mean look at him! He looks like he escaped from a t-shirt convention." Matsumoto said bluntly. Ichigo felt an intense feeling to hurt her.

"I have to agree with Matsumoto I mean these glasses aren't cute at all and how much do you want to bet that he has tiny eyes as well?" Ishida said reaching to Ichigo's face to remove his glasses.

"Hey hold on! Those are my only pair!!" Ichigo sputtered as Ishida removed his glasses.

"Calm down I'm not going to…" Ishida froze in mid sentence and looked dumbstruck, while holding Ichigo's glasses in his left hand, he reached out and started to rub Ichigo's cheek with his right. Suddenly a stern look appeared on Uryū's face and turned to Yoruichi, who was now sitting. "Madam Yoruichi do I have your permission to proceed with the 'transformation'?"

"Yes you do." She said with a grin, the cat that was on her shoulder was now sitting in her lap and purring softly and Yoruichi began to rub its back.

Uryū clapped his hands and Matsumoto and Rukia rushed forward. "Matsumoto-san, Rukia-chan, the two of you are in charge of makeup. Hitsugaya- sama can you handle hair? Hanatarō, Chad you're with me. Lets get this boy fitted properly; he has to make a good impression if he wants to work with us."

Before Ichigo could even blink he was pulled and forced into a chair and given a manicure and shampoo. The two women worked furiously removing dirt and grime from under his nails and filing them to an even length. At the same time Tōshirō had Ichigo's head in a sink and was shampooing his hair, the shampoo he was using had a hint of orange and jasmine, and his subtle movements made Ichigo surprisingly calm. After about 55 mintutes of pampering Ichigo looked competely different: he was now wearing a talored white suit and orange tie (complients of Ishida, the tailor), his hair was under better control but was still spikey from habit, and his skin looked a alot better. He was a new man. Grimmjow, who was having coffee with Madam Yoruichi, got out of his seat and circled around Ichigo and grunted approvingly.

"Not bad newbie but you'll never be as good as me." He stated with a hint of arrogance while walking away, he sighed.

"Well now that everything has been sorted out I take my leave!" Madam Yoruichi said.

Suddenly the floor began to rumble with the same thunderous force as when she first came in the room. "Ichigo I sincerely hope you can stay!!!" she yelled before she was competely devored by the floor boards.

Ichigo felt tense and turned around to face the others.

_ΐ****ΐ_

"Oh great…. Where am I now?" Ichigo said breaking out of his trance. He looked around quickly to see anything familiar and he found nothing to help him pinpoint his location. And just as he was about to turn around something caught the corner of his eye. Standing in front of an archway in the wall was a young girl who barely looked 19. She looked lonely and sad, Ichigo felt sorry for her but he still needed directions so he walked forward cautiously and stopped short when he saw her condition- she was soaking wet. ‹_No wonder she's so sad…›_ Ichigo thought.

"Hey are you okay?"

"_**Huh?" **_The girl said startled.

˚_You can see me?˚_

"Are you okay? You're soaking wet…so I thought…" Ichigo started.

"_**No I'm fine. Thank you for your concern**__**. It was just an accident at the pool that's all." **_She said looking away from Ichigo.

"What happened?" He said with concern.

"_**I suppose it was all my fault…I never told them I couldn't swim. So when they pushed me in…I quess someone jumped in and saved me. I don't know…I ran away before I could see anyone." **_The girl said, her voice shakey.

"That's horrible!! No one should ever be treated like that!" Ichigo said moving closer to the young woman and the smell of strawberries and peaches wafted up his nose. "Look I don't know who those people are and I know I probably can't do much to help but here…" Ichigo reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a white hankerchief and handed it to her. "I feel like this is the least I can do."

The girl looked up at him with hopeful dark green eyes. "_**You want me to have this?'**_

"Sure. Take it and don't even think about giving it back!" Ichigo said with a toothy smile.

"_**Thank you!!" **_the girl said tears forming in her eyes. "_**This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!" **_and she began to wipe her face_**.**_

"Glad to have helped. Now are you sure you don't want to go to the nurse's office?" Ichigo asked,the girl nodded her head in assurance.

"_**The sun's drying me off. I'll be fine!"**_

"Great! Now I'm sorry to ask you this but do you know a shortcut to room 2314D?" Ichigo asked shyly.

"_**Of course. Take this hallway all the way to the end and turn right and it will be on your immediate left."**_

"Oh thank you! You're an angel! Hope you feel better! Bye!"Ichigo said starting to run and behind him the girl waved goodbye.

Suddenly Ichigo turned around. "Oh yeah my name's Ichigo Kurosaki. What yours…?" Behind him the girl was gone the area where she once stood was empty. ‹_I guess she went to class…›_"Ah I'm still going to be late!!" Ichigo started in a full gallop and follow her directions.

ξ ξ ξ

"WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN?!!!"

Ichigo flinched but didn't cover his ears even though the blue haired man in is face was yelling loud enough to wake the dead. His loud voice even distracted the customers and they turned attention towards the raised voice. Ichigo felt his cheeks get hot…if Grimmjow bad- mouthed him agin he was going to give him apiece of his mind.

"…you lazy, no good, red haired momma's boy!!" That was it. Suddenly Ichigo snapped.

"WELL A LEAST I DON'T PRETEND TO BE SOMETHING I'M NOT YA DANG HYPOCRITE!!!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his voice while at the same time punching a hole in the wall next to him. "WHEN YOU FINALLY CAN RESPECT ME AS A HUMAN BEING I'LL BE IN THE HALLWAY!!!"

Ichigo slammed the door behind him and walked to the nearest archway to watch the campus life. He suddenly felt a presence behind him and turned his head. "Hey Tōshirō-kun."

"Please don't address me that way." A hint of annoyance resginated off his voice. The white- blonde approached Ichigo and leaned on one of the columns beside him. They didn't acknowledge each others' presence after that for a good seven mintutes.

"Ichigo I will give your props you are defintely tough. Only Uryū and I have stood up to Jaegerjaques like that. I appluad your spirit."

"Yeah and look at were that's gotten me…," Ichigo said burying his head deeper in his arms then he snapped up quickly, "Wait a mintute… Tōshirō-kun?"

"Stop calling me that!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah whatever. Do you know a girl with dark red hair and dark green eyes?"

"Well that's not specific. I know plenty of girls like that." Tōshirō said thoughtfully.

"She has a fish shaped birthmark on her neck."

The words seemed to paralyze Tōshirō instantly. "I think your wrong Ichigo, are you sure it wasn't someone else?"

Ichigo dwelled on it for a while and shook his head "Nope I remember that birthmark."

"I see… Ichigo, the reason I said that is because… that girl is dead." Ichigo's eyes widened, "Yeah she died about two years ago last week. Her name was Nina Kurota, unfortunate story too, she was by the pool side when some kids thought it would be funny to tease her so they pushed her in the water. It happened so fast that by the time anyone got help she was already dead. Apparantely before her death she was already being bullied by a couple of the deliquents who couldn't find anything to do with their lives. Sweet girl, she was in my Advanced Statistics class too.… Hey Ichigo _where are you going?!"_

Ichigo sprinted down the hallway at full speed ignoring yells and screams of displeasure and annoyment by the students he bumped into. Hitsugaya had to be lying! He had to be! Ichigo thought as he raced down that empty hallway once more, then he came to the place where he meet her and looked around frantically for any sign of her presence. Then something fluttering in the window caught his eye. He rushed towards it and stopped short. It was his hankerchief he could tell by the strawberry that was sewn in the bottom right corner by his little sister Yazu. He walked up slowly towards it, picked it up, and brought it slowly towards his nose and instantly the smell of strawberries and peaches filled his nostrils. He began to choke and simultaneously a card fluttered out of the handkerchief and landed softly at his feet. He bent down and picked it up and he felt his eyes start to moisten. Because on the card two words written in red, a statement so powerful it moved Ichigo to the heart:

Thank you.

ξ End Chapter 2 ξ


	3. Over A Thousand Worries

The Hikari Club

I claim none of the characters from Bleach as they are the respective propety of Tite Kubo. Any character not associated with Bleach are mine and my only wish is that you enjoy reading this story just as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Sincerly, _SunChildRay_

_P.S.- Sorry this chapter is not as long but I have school work to do so no updates until next week! Much TLC!_

* * *

_The Hikari Club_

_Chapter 3_

≈_0≈Over A Thousand Worries≈0≈_

Ichigo was tired. He kept running for the people who barely admitted his existence and although he was an 'official' member of the Hikari Club, he was still treated like their errand boy. His errands kept piling up around him and it seemed like once he had gotten one thing done three more kept popping up in its place and it was starting to wear thin on not only Ichigo's stamina but his patience as well.

"Ichigo come her'!" Grimm- kun yelled across the room.

"I'm on my way your_ majesty." _Ichigo said in the most unmotivated voice he could muster from his worn out voice. "Ladies I hope you enjoy your tea. " Ichigo added with an enchanted smile and left, leaving three young women blushing profusely.

"You beckoned Grimm- kun?" Ichigo asked with a tensed smile and an agitated voice.

"Yes I did, _slave_," Grimmjow responded adding a hint of disgust on his final word. Ichigo felt himself become tense all over as he strained to keep his smile on his face. "We're out of coffee so go out and get some."

"I just went to the store 15 minutes ago… (Flinch) WHY didn't you tell me then? (Strain)" Ichigo slowly felt his posture slip away and he knew if he didn't keep his attitude in check his scholarship would suffer. This became Grimmjow's _only _saving grace.

"Because… I didn't think of it then." He said smugly.

That was the last straw! Ichigo was about to open his mouth when a scream cut through the room and Ichigo started into a sprint across the room. He stopped the moment he reached the table, the scene stunned Ichigo- Hanatarou was soaked, a watery black- like substance ran freely from his clothes and a puddle formed around his body; above him a young woman looked infuriated holding a jade colored teapot and tears streaming from her eyes.

"How dare you! You'll regret ever breaking the heart of the next heiress to the Yamahara fortune!" she screamed and threw the teapot at his feet making it shatter in to a thousand pieces. She ran out the door slamming it behind her. Running after her were three women who yelled out her name.

"Akiko come back!"

"Aki- sama! Wait!!"

They ran after her leaving Hana-chan on the floor and Ichigo along with the rest of the customers dumbstruck. Snapping out of his shock Ichigo quickly grabbed a satin napkin off the now- vacant table and wiped Hana's face.

"Are you alright Hana- chan?" Ichigo was now trying to dry his hair, "You gave me quite a scare…"

"I'm…*_sniff_*…I'm…" He started; suddenly he dove into Ichigo's arms and squeezed his waist. "I didn't mean to make Ichigo- san upset!! I'll try to do better!"

"Whoa, Hanatarou you didn't make me upset just worried!" Ichigo responded quickly but it was too late. Hanatarou was a weeping mess in his abdomen, finding no one would help him, he did the only thing he could; he placed his hand on Hanatarō's head and stroked his sticky, wet hair, "Its alright Hana-chan I promise I'm not mad…Come on, stop crying. It's alright…"

Grimmjow looked on from the opposite side of the room and began to think. But suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a harem of delighted squeals. Grimmjow instantly returned to his senses and a rush of pink came to his cheeks- Ichigo kissed Hanatarou on the forehead just as Chad was taking him away to the wash room. That was all Grimmjow needed to make his move; at an almost lightning speed he snuck behind Ichigo, just as he was waving goodbye, and put his arms smoothly around his shoulders. Instantly Ichigo became stiff, Grimmjow sneered and put his mouth close to Ichigo's ear.

"So is that how you like to play your game? Fine. I'll entertain the idea newbie. But I warn you… I play to win." Grimmjow nuzzled Ichigo's neck slightly and he began to shake.

"What game? I don't 'play' any game… So… let… me… GO!" Ichigo instantly recoiled and pushed Grimmjow away.

Grimmjow pulled his hair off his face with one hand and looked at Ichigo; hungry, dark blue eyes penetrated to Ichigo's core. Although those eyes scared him Ichigo wouldn't admit it… especially not to Grimmjow's face. Ichigo took his fighting stance, after having to defend himself plenty of times from his father… why would Grimmjow be any different? Grimmjow walked straight up to Ichigo and out the corner of his eye he could see Uryū and Hitsugaya starting to get out of their seat. But he moved forward and reached for Ichigo's shoulders. Ichigo got nervous as Grimmjow was about to touch him, when suddenly… a force shoved Grimmjow to the floor and lifted Ichigo into the air. Ichigo felt disoriented but he regained his senses and looked at his savior.

"Thanks Chad! You're the best!" A bright smile made Ichigo almost glow. Chad looked at Ichigo and blushed slightly, fortunately, his tan skin made the redness of his cheeks look almost invisible.

"Umm…" Chad not finding anything to say nodded his head and put Ichigo down.

"You're the man Chad!" Ichigo playfully punched his arm and Chad gave a shy grin.

"Why the heck you did that fo'?!" Grimmjow yelled rubbing his butt.

Chad didn't answer. Grimmjow growled.

The room which was quiet, suddenly giggles of pleasure and excitement filled the room. Girls and boys clapped or cheered at the three men, even a random whistled was heard. Ichigo stood dumbfounded wondering what was happening. Then a thunderous noise was heard and the floorboards once again began to rumble and shake. Madam Yoruichi came out of the floor wearing a bright green wrap and purple sash, once again her cat resting on her shoulders.

"Wonderful, children, just wonderful!" she exclaimed with emotional tears leaking from her eyes. "This is what makes the club of desire so… desirable! I'm so very proud of all of you!" Her cat yawned.

"Wait I don't…"

"Ichigo-kun that was so cute! Are you and Hana-chan an item now?"

"Wait what?" Ichigo was caught off guard as he was surrounded by dozens of girls with questions.

"Are you going with anyone?"; "Do you like anyone here?"; "Where are you from?"; "Are you gay?" Ichigo was bombarded with questions until a hand grabbed Ichigo by the arm and pulled him to their chest.

"Ladies chill! After all no one messes with my underling without my permission!" Grimmjow said, Ichigo felt very uncomfortable being that close to Grimmjow's bare chest (his shirt was open slightly), and struggled to loosen his grip.

"Your underling?"; "Does that mean?"; "No way!"; "Grimmjow has a lover!!"

"EEEEEE!!!"

"WAIT, WHAT?????!!!!" Ichigo was shocked. Oblivious to the distress on Ichigo's face, the girls squealed with delight and excitement. Talking amongst themselves Ichigo's protests were ignored and forgotten, still pressed against Grimmjow's chest Ichigo felt trapped. Ichigo knew he was in for a world of misery and Grimmjow's smile solidified his prediction.

"This is so wonderful! Wonderful! So, very wonderful indeed!" Madam Yoruichi said with a pleasant look on her face, beside her Rukia and Matsumoto were drinking tea, while Ishida went over the designs for next week with Hitsugaya. No one even seemed to pay attention the the orange haired man being held against his will.

‹_Will it ever end?!!_› Ichigo thought with an exasperated look on his face, beside him Chad looked on at the scene before his eyes and a silent promise was made, between him and God.

∫End Chapter 3∫


	4. Strange Visitor in my Dorm

_The Hikari Club_

_I claim no right to the characters of Bleach as they are the respective property of Tite Kubo, any characters not related to or associated with Bleach are mine and my only wish is that you enjoy reading this story just as much I have enjoyed writing it. _

_Sincerly, SunChildRay_

_P.S. Sorry this took me so long to update my writings but i have College work and a job to look for! So again I apologize and hope you guys continue to read my stories! Much TLC! Please tell your friends about my works. Thanks!!_

_

* * *

_

_The Hikari Club_

Chapter 4

**Strange Visitor in my Dorm!**

Ichigo was trying hard not to yawn in class and pay attention to Prof. Kurōdo but he was severely tired and needed to go to bed and even though he had an A in the class, no one knew what Prof. Kurōdo would talk about next that's why anyone rarely missed his class.

"And so that's why this particular plankton has the ability to glow… Mr. Kurosaki!!!"

Instantly Ichigo's head shot up and he blinked hard and rubbed his eyes. "Yes sir?"

"Mr. Kurosaki if you are that tired then maybe you should have stayed in bed instead of sleeping in MY class." Mr. Kurodo stated flippantly holding his Biology book in his left hand and his right fist on his hip.

"I'm sorry Professor." Ichigo said his eyes getting heavy. He could feel his mind drifting and he could barely pay attention to Professor Kurōdo, only his brightly (and strangely colored) hair was in his blurry vision; Ichigo couldn't stand it anymore reaching in his bag he pulled out his voice recorder, put in a new tape, turned it on, and put his head in his hand and closed his eyes praying his head won't fall out his hand.

"I'm back…*yawn*" Ichigo lazily walked in the door and dropped his bag by his bed.

"Oh hey Ichigo!" his roommate replied, his bright red hair halfway down his back in a braid (courtesy of their third dorm mate). He was in front of the miniature television playing the latest RPG on the PS3 they all bought together not even three months ago. Holding a yellow Popsicle in his mouth he looked at Ichigo as he flopped on the bed and pulled his pillow to his chest and curled up in fetal position. "You okay man?" he asked, a look of concern on his slightly tanned face.

"Uh huh…" Ichigo responded his face buried in his pillow.

Ichigo wouldn't admit it but the whole week had been hard on him… the club drove him crazy, and with his homework he had to stay up late and could only sleep for two hours before his next class started, also he couldn't seem to reach any of his family or friends in his hometown… Ichigo felt alone…

"Ichigo? You alright buddy?" His roommate sat beside him and started to gently shake him; Ichigo was about to open his mouth when the door quickly opened and a cheery voice was heard.

"Ni Hao!!!" said a dark-skinned woman in a perfect Chinese accent.

"Hey there Jia, how's it going?" The red haired man asked. The dark woman flashed a bright smile reached inside her backpack and pulled out a thick looking assignment.

"My Project Aurora research paper was a hit! I got an A!" and sure enough on the right side of her essay, in red, an A was visible. "I'm so happy! I worked hard on that assignment too… Hey what's up with Orange?" She questioned moving closer to the bed Ichigo was lying on.

"Don't know myself really… He seemed alright earlier and then he came into the door, said 'hi', and just lied down without a second word." He said a wrinkle growing deeper on his forehead.

"Maybe he's sick…" she reached forward and put her hand on his cheek, "hmm… he feels alright to me… maybe you can tell me if I'm wrong Renji..." Renji nodded his head and touched Ichigo's forehead.

Underneath their touches Ichigo started to relax and drift into himself.

_How could he be so silly? He had two good people in the room with him who were concerned enough to not only check on how he was doing but also check on his health. He did miss his family but his new friends were concerned about him and they didn't judge him just like he didn't judge them… he smiled and laughed gently._

Back in Ichigo's room his roommates removed their hands quickly as he began to shiver and quake, they became nervous and rubbed his back.

"Hey Ichigo if your day was that bad we can talk about it…" the dark-skinned woman informed Ichigo as Renji nodded his head. Ichigo turned over and his laugher was the only noise in the room for a good three minutes while his roommate's faces reflected disbelief and astonishment.

* * *

"Aww… come on guys don't be mad… I said I was sorry!" Ichigo pleaded.

In front of him Renji Abarai was playing his videogame ignoring Ichigo and sucking on a purple Popsicle while looking annoyed. His other dorm mate Jia was going through her stuff and looking very pissed; Ichigo couldn't seem to win for losing. Ichigo puffed up and began to sing… horribly. Renji couldn't seem to focus on his boss battle and Jia couldn't seem to keep her shoulders from shaking with laughter.

"So If you leave me at the do~~orway~ I'll be waitin' for~~~r yo~~~~u!!!" Ichigo wailed. Jia couldn't take it anymore she burst out laughing and fell on top of her backpack; she couldn't help it she was so tickled.

"Oh please…my ribs…hahahaha…make…*gasp*… it stop!!!HAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Renji snorted and burst out laughing and Jai sat on the edge of her bed holding her side laughing at the Ichigo who was in front of with a smiling face.

"Hey Jai you got anything new for us?" Renji asked turning his head from the TV with a new Popsicle in his mouth.

Jai turned around and looked at Renji with an annoyed face "To answer your question Renji, I do and just because you asked you don't get it!"

"Aw come on that ain't fair!" He whined at her.

"Yeah Jai be nice to the kid." Ichigo said with a playful smile.

"Hey!!" Renji exclaimed turning around so quickly that his popsicle almost fell out his mouth Jai laughed and Ichigo grinned.

"Alright, alright, just let me get the things…," Jai rummaged in her backpack for three minutes and then pulled out two white shirts. "Here ya go." She tossed each of them a shirt and opened the refrigerator between their beds and grabbed an orange juice. "So what do you think? Cool right?"

Ichigo had to agree that they were well designed; looking at his shirt far away one would think that it was a design of a gold Koi fish but close up it was riddled with words that were patterned into the fish. Ichigo looked across from him and saw that Renji had a different design (his was a tiger) but same method. _Jai definitely outdid herself this time _Ichigo thought.

"Yeah Jai these totally rock but what's up with the freaky words?" Renji asked looking at her.

"Ah yeah those are my Riddle shirts, great huh? I'm thinking about putting them in the store but I want to make sure that they'll be a hit so do you guys mind sporting these around for awhile?" Jai inquired, getting off the bed and sitting on the beanie chair in the far right of the room.

"Riddle shirts?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, each of the words has a meaning and if you put each of the meanings together you get a riddle, and if you solve the riddle first you get a prize and two free shirts of your choosing." She said taking a swig of her juice.

"This is a lot of work for an unknown prize and two shirts… shouldn't you add something else?" Renji questioned looking over the shirt and shaking his head.

"That's the beauty of it! You don't know what the prize is! So they don't know what the gift intales!"She said excitingly, "It could even be… I don't know… a trip to Yokohama?" Renji's ears twitched.

"Ichigo hand me that pad and pen." Renji demanded Ichigo reached the desk and tossed him the objects. Renji began to work furiously and in the corner Jai looked pleased with herself.

Ichigo looked at them and began to think about their characters, they were strange but not unreadable: Renji's history was a little bit unorthodox, he was a military brat who moved around from city to city, state to state, country to country; until his father passed away due to a bullet in the neck so his mother had to take care of him. Unfortunately, his mother became a druggy due to depression and he practically had to raise himself for seven years until his aunt stepped in and took him into her house. So he lived with three other children who saw him as an intruder; he was picked on a lot in his school so he became a bully in order to overcome these problems. It was only until he attended high school did he finally start to change. No one knows what made him own up but he changed drastically, mentally and socially. When Ichigo met him he could tell that he had a past but it blended with the person he was now making Ichigo envious him.

As for Jai; a half Chinese and half Jamaican woman who lived with both her parents until she was twelve when her mother was diagnosed with cancer. She died after her 14th birthday; Jai's father was devastated so he moved Jai and himself to different countries until they moved to Japan, where Jai put her foot down. She attended her reminder of her high school years here and she will tell you in an instant she was labeled an outcast because of her nationality (outward appearance). Although she doesn't appear to be distressed about her position, her aura told Ichigo something different. He has never confronted her about it and anyway why should he? She can handle herself and she owns her own shirt shop that is doing well and he gets free shirts… so why complain?

He looked at these two persons and smiled… even if the club manages to drive him crazy he won't give up after all he was here to make something of himself. Then suddenly the floor started to shake with an unusual thunderous force.

_Madam Yoruichi?_ Ichigo thought, _No it's different!!_ He grabbed the bed post to hold on, glancing at his roommates his eyes widened… they weren't moving, or panicking, and they didn't even seem to notice the unnatural force shaking the floorboards or him!

_What is going on?!_

* * *

Ichigo couldn't seem to get any sleep he tossed and turned in his top bunk earning him a couple of good kicks in the back or butt whenever Renji thought he was too loud or being annoying. Yet Ichigo couldn't help it; all throughout the night tremors awoke him and he thought he was losing his mind because he could promise he could hear a voice calling to him. He inhaled hard and closed his eyes again…

_What is that smell? It's so familiar… but what is it?_ Ichigo pondered in his mind as he started to drift. _So familiar… like a distant memory…_

″_**ICHIGO!!!″**_

His eyes instantly snapped open, the scream belonged to a woman, but in front of his eyes was a man with an eye patch over his left eye… and he had the top part of his skull missing and he was covered in blood that flowed freely from his wound.

**_"What's up? 'Bout time you saw me!"_** He stated with a frown and tilted his head, his brain exposed.

After being frozen for two seconds, Ichigo screamed.

∫End Chapter 4∫


	5. Sorry Ms Nell! prt 1

**The Hikari Club**

Chapter 5

Sorry, Ms. Neil but this is for real!

Part 1

Ichigo could feel him over his shoulder, floating there, following him so closely it made Ichigo shake. He had tried to run from this strange apparition earlier but with no success; he forgot that ghosts could float through walls. He was very annoying and insensitive to everything that happened to him in his dorm (after he woke up screaming his roommates kicked him out) and in class. Ichigo had gotten three warnings in his Japanese history class within the same hour because Mr. Noisy there couldn't seem to shut up about how poorly Ichigo was talking notes, he had to actually flee out of his third period class because he was so dang annoying and he couldn't focus with him spewing his ecto-juice on his paper. Ichigo gave a loud sigh and stopped in front of Music Room # 2, at least with the club keeping him busy he would have time for one-eye behind him.

_"__**Hey kid where you going'? I need your help remember?!"**_ The apparition behind him yelled. Ichigo let out another huge sigh and opened the door and walked in. "_**Hey are you listening to me?!!"**_

Ichigo was about to yell at his black haired companion when several voices in unison cried out.

"Welcome to the club of desire! Where your every wish is fulfilled for your pleasure and no request is refused if it is within our power to grant! Welcome our honored guest to…

THE HIKARI CLUB!!"

Dressed in bright solid colors and floral designs the members of the Hikari club looked like they just came straight out of a tropical forest. In each of their hair or on their clothes was a particular tropical flower that was indigenous to a particular region that each member was probably representing. Although Ichigo was grimacing inside, he had to admit that each member looked amazing; beautiful patterns and color seemed to bring out the god and/or goddess within. Ichigo actually felt a little jealous of them, because while still the "errand boy" he was unable to shine or glow.

"Ha Ichigo! You're here, oh, I'm so glad!" Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts as a teenage- sized boy came running into his chest and clasped his arms around Ichigo's waistline, unfortunately this knocked the wind out of poor Ichigo and he had to regain his balance as he breathed desperate for air; behind him the annoying specter laughed Ichigo would have yelled back but he didn't want to let anyone know he was a medium.

"You're actually on time Ichigo, I'm impressed… slightly." Ishida stated bluntly writing something on the clipboard he carried regularly.

"Yeah it's a good thing that you showed up at the right moment!" Matsumoto said happily, "it's almost time for us to open and I need a new drinking' buddy!! My last one tuckered out on me…" Matsumoto pointed at the white- haired blonde who was barely standing on his own two feet- leaning against the chair that currently was occupied by Grimmjow. "So how about it, buddy? You look like you could use some release!"

Ichigo smiled at her and politely declined, Matsumoto shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention to Chad, who said nothing but instead listened. Suddenly clothes were being forced in his arms; Rukia looked at him like he was stupid and pulled him to the dressing room in the back.

"_**Hahaha! Can't seem to get a break can ya kid?! HAHAHA!!" **_his apparition rolled in mid air from laughing.

_‹If he wasn't already dead I'd kill him myself!_ › Ichigo thought his cheeks turning red.

"Get dressed." Rukia demanded pushing him into the dressing area, "I want you out here in three minutes… starting now."

Ichigo sighed deeply and entered into the dressing room. Unbuttoning his shirt, he looked at his body in the mirror that was in front of him- fresh scars visible on his body; Ichigo sighed again, soon he would be unable to take the abuse these restless spirits who came to him in his dreams of late. But he ignored his scars and gently put on the kimono and his orodi and zori sandals which were made of the same materials as the kimono. Ichigo did a semi spin on his heel and nodded approvingly of himself.

"Ichigo get yer behind out her'! Your time's up!" Grimmjow ordered from outside the curtain.

"Hurry up Ichigo I have the scarf for your hair! And also the flowers for you to hold!" Hanta- chan excitingly proclaimed.

_What flowers?_ Ichigo thought with a frown.

"Hey come out here red head. I wanna see how pretty a flower you look!" Matsumoto said with a slight drunken slur.

"Okay I'm coming out now… _geez" _

Ichigo stepped out of the dressing room and looks of awe were on everyone's faces. Ichigo's kimono was patterned with Oleander and dark green leaves surrounded by swirling grey-blue smoke, and the base of his kimono was a deep blue. He looked great and everyone knew it.

«So Ichigo you have a natural talent for not only being a potential money-maker but out of all of us, you seem to be the one who is naturally gifted. » Ishida pushed his glasses further up his nose and looked at Shiro-chan, the way he was concentrating on Ichigo made Uryū suspect he had the same thoughts as well. 

"…You look nice Ichigo…" Chad quietly whispered and he walked up to Ichigo and put the sash on his head.

"Hum? You say something Chad?" Ichigo reached up and gently touched Chad's left hand with his fingers, it was a friendly gesture but Chad quickly removed his hand and walked away towards the tables. Ichigo gazed at him with wonder-Why was he acting so strangely?

"ICHIGO!!"

"Ack!" Ichigo stumbled slightly as Hanatarō grabbed his arm and tugged.

"Can you sit with me? I would really enjoy your company!" Hanatarō smiled widely.

"Sure Hana-chan I would love…"

Like a ninja, Grimmjow came out of nowhere, grabbed Ichigo's arm, dragged him away from Hanatarou, and pulled him to a table with a gentian bouquet in a sea- green vase with gold koi fish. Grimmjow pushed Ichigo into the booth and sat down beside him. Ichigo still wasn't used to the sudden appearances of Grimmjow so he didn't react as quickly as he should have.

"What is your problem man?!"

"Shut up. We're opening." Grimmjow informed him with a serious face.

Grimmjow was right, the clock chimed at 1:00 and as if pushed by some invisible hand the doors swung open and the members began their chant.

"Welcome to the club of desire! Where your every wish is fulfilled for your pleasure and no request is refused if it is within our power to grant! Welcome our honored guest to…

THE HIKARI CLUB!!"

Ichigo swallowed spit and began to sweat slightly. At first no one seemed to be at the carved doors…then suddenly…

"Ahh its so good to be back!" "Shiro-chan where are you?" "Oh my prince where?... Oh there you are Chad-kun!" "Hana-chan are you okay?" "My busty beauty! How I've been thinking of those wonderful gifts of yours!"

Out of nowhere men and women poured out of the hallway into the music room and began to sit down at the tables and began to communicate with each individual member. At Grimmjow's table seven women sat down and began to rapidly talk to him.

"Grimmjow is it true?" "Are the rumors real?" "A lover, Grimmjow?! I hope it's me…" "Grimmjow gay? I won't believe it!" "Is that him?"

A girl with pink and white hair pointed at Ichigo and scary eyes followed her finger.

"Wait hold on now!! I am definitely not his lover!!" Ichigo hand his hands in a time out position and shook his head. "Why in the world would I like this guy?!" Ichigo pointed his finger at Grimmjow who wore a maniacal grin on his face.

"What's wrong with Grimmjow?!" "Is he not good enough for you or something?!" "Jerk!!" "I hope you die alone!!"

Wait What?!! Ichigo felt helpless underneath their death gazes, he just couldn't seem to win for losing.

"_**Sucks to be you huh?"**_ his mysterious specter sneered.

For the first time Ichigo actually agreed with him…he was desperate to trade places with his dead companion. Still being hurled insults at, Ichigo removed himself from Grimmjow's table and started to walk towards the back door.

"Hey where are you going?" "We're still talking to you!" "Get back here!" "Coward!" "Grimmjow, where are you going?"

Ichigo was suddenly grabbed by the arm and pulled to someone's body, arms around his waist and wrist being grabbed by a pale hand. The flowers that were attached to Ichigo's wrist were pulled apart by this mysterious person and floated down to the ground. Ichigo looked at his capturer and his eyes grew wide.

"Now you weren't thinking about leaving? Were you Ichigo-kun?" Uryū Ishida's smile was sinister and frightening. Ichigo shook his head quickly and Ishida released him reaching in his shirt, pulled out another set of flowers for his wrist.

"I hope you don't leave anytime soon Ichigo- kun." Ishida walked away leaving a nervous Ichigo and an angry Grimmjow.

«Dang you Ishida! I wanted to do that!» Grimmjow thought.

Simultaneously, the doors reopened and the spirit who was laughing at Ichigo turned his attention towards the door and his eye widened. Standing in the doorway was a professional looking woman, probably a teacher, with green eyes and green hair. She looked lost and turned her head frantically as looking for someone to help her. And on her right cheek was a skull that had ram horns. His companion breathed in deep and whispered…

"_**It's her…so you are here… Neil…" **_

Ichigo turned his attention towards the mystery woman and began to ponder what this spirit's attachment with this woman and what does he need Ichigo to do?


	6. Intermission The touch of Lady Sakura

The Hikari Club

Intermission

**Toshiro Hitsugaya's Story:**

**The Touch of Lady Sakura**

The clock chimed at 1:45 and the students began to pour out of the classroom, hurried footsteps and whispering was the only thing heard besides the constant opening and closing of the class door.Tōshirō Hitsugaya didn't normally rush; he never did, because patience was motto. But he quickly packed his duffle, still placing everything in order and leaving nothing to chance; Toshiro put his duffle over his shoulder and began to glide to the door when the teacher called out to him.

"Toshiro- kun. Will you be coming to the study session after school tomorrow?" The ill looking man in the wheelchair asked.

Toshiro looked at his teacher the gray and white hair pulled off his face reveling sunken cheeks and blood shot eyes, results from disease that was slowly killing him. He hated seeing his teacher this way, his sensei came to the University even though the doctors continuously warned him that if he left he would only get worse from pushing himself so hard. He ignored their pleas and his nurse was the only one to break past his stubbornness to let her come to class with him and make him sit in a wheelchair the whole time. He looked at his teacher's nurse who was busying herself in the corner with knitting a scarf (probably for sensei), Toshiro was well aware of her constant glances to make sure sensei didn't need her assistance.

"Of course Ukitate- sensei. 2:00 correct?"

"Yep that is the time. Be safe as you go back to the dorm rooms Toshiro-kun." Ukitate waved goodbye at his student as he exited the classroom; turning the corner Toshiro suddenly heard coughing and hacking noises, he turned around and peeped into the classroom and was reassured when the short nurse with light brown hair and child like features ran beside him and rubbed his back, giving him constant reminders of how strong he was for not giving up hope. Toshiro was confident in his Ukitate-sensei's will power and slowly left the two of them in peace and traveled through the hallways into the inner courtyard.

Walking towards the middle of the courtyard, Toshiro stepped gingerly; stopping underneath an ancient looking Japanese Cherry blossom tree and tilted his head upwards. Staring back at him was a young woman sitting in the middle of the tree on the thickest branch, obscured by flowers and branches she seemed to have no face, wearing European style 19th century clothes and a yellow hat; she seemed content but Toshiro was troubled she was up their all the time… wasn't she hungry?, tired?, or even happy? Several times in the past he had called up to her asking her to come down but Toshiro received no answer from her, but he didn't give up. Something about this woman made him want to help her… no matter what it was.

Unpacking his lunch he pulled out a blanket and laid it beside the tree, in hopes, perhaps food would be the remedy… pulling out his bento box he unwrapped a wondrous feast that would make anyone salivate. Toshiro ate slowly constantly looking up to the tree to see if she was coming down, unfortunately to no avail, Toshiro looked at his watch it was past 3 and she showed no signs of leaving her branch. Toshiro sighed and repacked his bento and slung his bag over his shoulder, taking one last glance at his mysterious female he walked toward the building against and took the familiar path to music room #2. Behind him a mysterious wind shook the old tree and the woman who was once there, vanished.

* * *

"Toshiro-sama are you okay?"

Toshiro turned his attention back towards the five women who were sitting at his table, he had inched up slightly ready to go after Grimmjow if needed until he heard and "oomph" sound and turned his head back towards the scene his attention had previously been on. Chad was acting as the barrier between Grimmjow and Ichigo, holding Ichigo inches off the ground 'Strawberry' look like a doll. Grimmjow was in a position that Hitsugaga found suitable… flat on his butt. Grimmjow challenged Chad to reestablish his dominance until a crowd of squealing girls surrounded them and encased them in noise and hair. Toshiro turned his attention back to his table only to find that his company abandoned him as well. Glancing at Ishida he nodded in his direction and Ishida acknowledged him by pushing his glasses further up his nose. Afterwards a thunderous energy made the floorboards quiver and shake as they were forced to retreat into one another andr out of the middle of the room the Madam emerged and began her spit about the club being desirable or what- not. Toshiro glanced at Madam Yoruichi and puzzled why Ichigo was a part of the Hikari Club, for 2- 3 years it had always been the six members… so what made them change their minds so suddenly? They had never needed help before and applicants who did try were always turned away without a second word… so why now? What was so special about this orange haired brat that makes them have to change the way they operate things?

"Hitsugaga- sama what do you think of the plans for next week?" Ishida looked at him suspiciously.

"Ah. I apologize. I meant no disrespect Ishida- san." Toshiro said in a semi- hurried and hushed manner.

"It's quite alright but will you help me sort out the colors and patterns for the festivities?"

"Of course."

Toshiro assorted each color into a pile and suddenly a memory passed into his mind. The day that Ichigo claimed to have seen the drowned girl from his 2nd year of college… Was that why he was so valuable? The ability to see the dead?

Toshiro shook his head no way that was the answer ghosts/ spirits whatever didn't exist… Toshiro thought. But secretly he doubted his own words several times he had experienced things that weren't supposed to be real. He remembered convincing himself over and over that what he experienced was only an illusion, that none of it was real and that a solution was possible. But ever since Ichigo appeared his 'experiences' had only gotten worse… was the lady in the court yard an illusion as well?

Toshiro shook his head "No way am I going to believe that! She so lonely… even if she isn't real, she still needs happiness…" Toshiro's face grew serious and Ishida looked at him, eyes narrowed, he pondered what Toshiro's affliction was.

* * *

"Toshiro- kun is something bothering you?"

"Huh?" Toshiro looked up from his book to his grey and white haired teacher. Ukitate's eyes were a mysterious grey- blue but so dark they almost looked black, currently wearing glasses his eyes seemed to shine with an unnatural flair. His teacher's face was resembled that of silk paper, so thin and soft looking that the worry on his brow looked almost unnatural.

"Is something bothering you? The way you were looking just now worries me." Ukitate- sensei replied.

"Oh no I'm just fine." Toshiro said shaking his head gently.

"Alright." Ukitate reopened his book that was in his lap and returned his attention to Toshiro, "So what do you need help with...Toshiro?"

Toshiro's attention had already returned to the window that looked out onto the courtyard. The sunlight pierced through the window and rested on Toshiro's pale blue eyes making them glowing softly like melting ice reflecting the sun's brilliant light as it flows to the earth below. Such a look of determination and silent strength was reflected in them as they looked at the Sakura tree that stood alone in the courtyard. Ukitate followed his eyes and began to understand.

_**So this is what has been troubling you, then I will do all I can to help you solve this problem.**_ Ukitate thought with a small smile.

Toshiro packed his supplies silently and hurriedly. Slinging his duffle over his shoulder he pushed in his chair and opened the office door.

"Umm Toshiro- san."

Toshiro turned his head and stared at the woman who called his name. "Yes Kiyone- sama?"

The light brown haired woman smiled softly and said "Ukitate- sama wants to speak to you in the main courtyard; after all your classes are completed of course."

Toshiro blinked once and bowed his head to her "Of course. I would love to speak to him, is 3:45 acceptable?"

"Of course. We will look for you then." They bowed to each other and went their separate ways. But Toshiro was still unsure why his sensei needed to speak with him.

Toshiro walked into the main courtyard at precisely 3:45, waiting for him was Ukitate and Kiyone- chan silently waiting for him on the incline that the ancient Sakura tree grew upon. Sitting in his wheelchair with a bright yellow and blue blanket over his legs and his hands folded in his lap he looked content with a bright smile on his pale face. As Toshiro moved closer he noticed a Mahjong table and five plush pillows around it lay out in front of the Sakura tree.

"Umm Ukitate- sempi what is all this?" Toshiro was confused why bring him outside… for a game of Mahjong?

"I felt like you had some worries so I decided you needed to relax. So the best way to put a spirit to rest is a good game. Don't you think?" Ukitate's pleasant smile deepened.

Toshiro was astonished, taken aback by his sensei's words… did his teacher know about the woman? How could he have known? He said nothing about her! Toshiro's throat tightened and he swallowed hard.

As if ignoring Toshiro's panic state of mind Ukitate continued to smile "Tell me Toshiro- kun do you know how to play Mahjong?"

"Yes! Yes I do."

"Excellent! Now there are three players but we still need two more…"

Almost like God- send two students walking in the hallway across from the courtyard appeared engrossed in conversation.

"I'm telling ya Kaien! That chick from room 2041 is totally diggin' you man!" The yellow blonde announced to his black haired companion.

The black haired man picked his ear "Quiet man you're to freakin' loud."

"I'M LOUD!!" The blonde exclaimed puffing out his chest and flaring his nostrils.

"Yes Shinji you are loud and a doucebag." Kaien flicked his earwax in a corner and looked sleepily at his companion.

"A DOUCEBAG!!" Shinji looked like he was about to punch the man in the face.

"Umm excuse me."

"Huh?" They both said. Both looked at Kiyone like she was a doll and the blonde named Shinji smiled widely and pushed his partner out of the way.

"Yes my dear lady how may we assist you?" Shinji asked grabbing her by the hands.

"Just wondering if you would enjoy playing a game of Mahjong with us?" A sweet smile on her face.

"But of course! We would wouldn't we, Kaien?"

'Yeah whatever." Kaien replied, uninterested, looking at the ceiling.

"Excellent! We are over here." Kiyone responded pointing at the ancient tree.

We?

"Hi there," Shinji waved his hand in greeting, "My name is Shinji Hirako and this' Santa Claus' on my left is Kaien Shiba."

"How's it hanging?" Kaien sat down at the table and pulled a cup out of his backpack and Kiyone poured green tea into his cup from her kettle. "Thank you."

Kaien sipped his tea while his partner hissed and groaned about him being a rude gremlin. "I apologize about my friend's behavior. I'm sure he meant no disrespect." Shinji threw Shiba a nasty glare and Kaien paid no attention.

"Hahaha it's quite alright; would you like some tea aswell?"Ukitate inquired.

"Oh! Yes please!" Shinji sat down and Kiyone placed a cup with tea in his hand.

Shinji muttered a thank you and sipped his tea afterward Ukitate clapped his hands and Kiyone appeared with a box of Mahjong tiles.

"Very good then now that all five players are together we can begin!" Ukitate smiled cheerfully.

"Heavenly win (天胡)"Kiyone said with a pleasant smile.

"WHA?!"; That is awesome Kiyone- chan";"Very well played."

"I guess I'll deal then…" Kaien stated in an uninterested way as he took the tiles from Kiyone.

Toshiro couldn't help but smile, Shinji was arguing about how Kaien could be a lot nicer to Kiyone and flirting with her at the same time, Ukitate had such a pleasant look it was intoxicating. But then he felt a presence… it seemed familiar but strange at the same time and a fluttering of a pale cloth caught the corner of his eye.

"A spectator has decided to watch our little game. How wonderful." Ukitate pleasantly supplied.

Toshiro shot his eyes towards him and Ukitate looked to his right and sure enough in the courtyard was a guy with bright red hair wearing a fur coat and Emo clothes. Toshiro sighed and continued his game. After several failed attempts by Shinji to get a winning hand and Kaien laughing at his antics Toshiro seemed to forget all the troubles and worries that plagued him. Then like a gentle breeze a hand touched his shoulder Toshiro turned around quickly and a gust of wind blew the Sakura flowers off their branches, the female that inhabited the tree smiled at Toshiro and was no more.

Toshiro didn't know why but he felt happy and sad at the same time. He felt a tear leak from his left eye. And he quickly wiped it away before he thought anyone could see it.

"Hey Toshiro- kun it's your turn to deal." Shinji announced.

"Very well, are these all the pieces?"

Ukitate grinned and held his glad slightly in the air, as if in a salute, and said "Thank you Lady Sakura, you have helped Toshiro not only emotionally but spiritually as well. And because of your kindness he is almost ready to face his destiny."

At the same time a gentle breeze shook the tree and a Sakura petal floated into his drink. The wind Continued to shake the flowers free of their branches as if it was a promise of a brighter tomorrow.

§End Intermission


	7. Sorry Ms Nell! prt 2

The Hikari Club

Chapter 7

Sorry Ms. Nell, but this is for real! Prt 2

Ichigo sat in silence, again, there was no ghost snickering in his ear or a snake like voice in his head. Ichigo sat at a table in the secondary courtyard that was located on the left side of the campus. He turned his head and looked at the lake currently reflecting the sun's rays on its surface, and beyond that was the main street. He sighed deeply and inhaled through his nose. A waitress in a short skirt, white shirt, and cream apron walked to his table and placed a soufflé and latte in front of him. He thanked her and grabbing his latte and taking a sip, he began to recall the events of three days ago… but more importantly his 'chat' with his sulking specter.

"Alright buddy you have been moaning and groaning for four hours and you can't seem to stop hovering!" Ichigo fussed.

Ichigo was speaking to the man who was now beside him huffing and sighing, and to Ichigo, this was more annoying than him constantly in his ear and snickering about how he would fail due to the crudeness of his notes. At least that he could ignore, after all they were only words, and Ichigo knew his own worth so what would a dead opinionated ghost possibly do to him? With his arms folded across his chest he stared at his specter with a frown etched onto his handsome face and a winkle in his brow he stared at him. The ghost's shoulders slumped lower and he turned to face Ichigo, the look on his face made Ichigo's guard drop severely. His face looked wistful, melancholy, and sad, it almost unnatural on that long pale face. Another sigh escaped his lips and he returned his attention to the window in front of him. Ichigo although feeling sorry for him, cleared his throat and made his face stern.

"Alright buddy what is your problem?" Ichigo asked in a stern voice that he believed was too strained.

He looked at Ichigo and narrowed his eyes "_**You wouldn't understand**_." His voice distant, Ichigo started to relax his face and grew concerned, "_**you're too young… and stupid.**_" Ichigo felt a vein pop in his head.

How dare he not only consider him young… but STUPID? Oh yeah it was on. Ichigo was about to lash out when, his thoughts drifted to the young woman they had seen three days earlier. With her vivid green hair but more importantly the ram tattoo on her right cheek; Ichigo shifted his weight and cleared his throat. "Alright mister, since you think I'm stupid, then how would I figure out that the reason you're so depressed is because of that woman we saw,"

"_**NEVER CALL HER THAT 'WOMAN'!**_" He turned around so quickly that blood spewed out of his wound and gathered around his face making him look psychopathic.

Ichigo wasn't fazed at all, he kept his demeanor together but he felt sad for this man, he must have really valued that 'lady' they saw briefly to make him fly into a rage like that. Ichigo took a deep breath.

"Alright I know that you need my help, so tell me just what do you need for me to do? And what does she mean to you?" Ichigo asked.

He looked at him for a long minute and sighed. "_**Very well since I have to tell you eventually, I need you to help me deliver a message. You see I was her fiancé… (sigh) mainly here is my request, she is getting married and I need you to tell her what happened to me and why I couldn't make it to our wedding day.**_" He stood up and faced Ichigo, a strong wind blowing though Ichigo's hair and making the ghost move slightly. "_**So tell me Ichigo… will you help me?**_"

Ichigo was silent… what was he getting himself into now?

Ichigo was so caught up in his dilemma that he didn't notice the man walking up behind him until he touched his shoulder.

"Hi Ichi-"

Before he could even finish his sentence Ichigo got out of his chair kicked his legs from under him, grabbed his arm, and flipped him onto the table. A loud crash echoed through the secondary courtyard, the young woman that had previously served Ichigo ran out of the coffee shop and cupped her mouth in shock. The table that Ichigo threw the man on had split in two and he groaned softly as Ichigo stood above him panting.

"Ow" Chad rubbed his head and slowly started to get up. Ichigo snapped out of his daze and stared in disbelief.

"Wha? Chad? Here give me your hand." Ichigo ran to Chad's side and offered his hand in help. Chad looked at it and grabbed his hand, pulling himself upright he staggered slightly and Ichigo caught him just before he lurched forward. "Okay buddy you don't look to good…. Maybe we should lie you down somewhere." He put Chad's left arm over his shoulder and they began to walk to the main building.

"Hey kid you realize you're going to have to pay for the table you broke right?" The manager of the coffee shop screamed after them.

Ichigo reached in the refrigerator and pulled out an ice cube tray putting a few in the sandwich bag that was in his hand he walked towards the tall man. Ichigo had bandaged Chad's forehead and he was awkwardly sitting in a beanie with head tilted towards the ceiling which was covered with weirdly shaped cookie cutters, hanging stars made of paper and paint, and stain glass pieces put together to make shapes, such as a Christmas tree. Ichigo put the ice bag on Chad's forehead and sat down beside him.

"Cool huh? Something my roommate, Jia, wanted us to do. She collected a whole boat load of old newspapers, stain glass pieces, and old cookie cutters that were discarded from Home Ec. Class, she brought it all here and wanted us to make something from them with the old paint and string she had. Unfortunately we can't nail anything to the ceiling so we had to use a special tape that won't leave any residue when we take them down. I tell you Jia is a genius when it comes to creativity." Ichigo turned his attention towards Chad who had dropped his hands to his side and let the ice rest on his forehead, Ichigo grinned. He stretched out and leaned back his head cushioned by a purple dinosaur on the floor. Closing his eyes he started once again drift to sleep.

Chad opened his eyes and turned to his right; Ichigo was peacefully sleeping, breathing lightly, hand on his stomach, and arm on his face. He looked so peaceful, so serene… so lovely. Chad leaned over to him and got close to his face, blood started rushing to his cheeks. Then he saw Ichigo's mouth move forming words… what was he saying?

"Mom… mom… was… it really… my fault?"

Chad listened intensely, what was he talking about?

"I didn't mean… No it wasn't… But… I thought… I'm… no… it wasn't my fault! Stop it! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ichigo yelled.

Ichigo snapped up and slammed into Chad's forehead making Chad fall backwards in pain. Ichigo winced- _What the heck did I run into?_ His question was answered when he heard a soft groan from the floor. _Oh crap! Not again!_

Ichigo had to re-bandage poor Chad's forehead all over again… Ichigo had never felt so bad in his whole life. Why was he accident prone around this guy? Ichigo cut the end of the bandage and used a special tape to hold them together.

He scratched the base of his neck and sighed "Sorry about this Chad, I'm usually not this, clumsy. I apologize."

Chad (gently) shook his head and responded "It's not a problem."

"Ahaha that's good." Ichigo stretched and his shirt lifted up slightly and revealed something that made Chad's eyes go big.

Chad stared at Ichigo's skin until his shirt returned to its normal position. Chad couldn't believe it, there on his side, five long nail marks that stretched from his bottom rib to his hip. **Was that there before?** Chad wasn't normally a person to invade someone else's privacy but he had to make sure that he was right.

"Hey Chad I got you some iced tea I hope you like, What are you doing?" Ichigo found his shirt being lifted up and hands exploring his skin. He started to blush heavily as hands moved on his chest. "Chad stop that! WHAT are you doing?"

Chad said nothing but was astonished at what he was looking at. Claw marks, some of them were old, scars long healed by time, but others were fresh such as the one on his left hip. He pulled down Ichigo's pants slightly and found other scratch marks on his hip. His hand was still holding Ichgio's shirt up and he felt Ichigo's hands try to push his arm down.

"Chad stop that! LET me go before"

"Hey Ichigo I'm back how was…" Renji stopped short; he was taking off his shoes when he spotted Chad holding Ichigo's shirt up, Ichigo's pants down slightly and Chad's hand on his hip. All three of them stared at each other, Renji said nothing putting his shoes back on he backed out the door. A soft click was heard as Renji left; Ichigo hung his head and released a small groan. He was not going to live this down.

They sat in silence, Chad sat on the beanie and Ichigo sat Indian style on Jia's bed. Ichigo sighed and grabbed one of her stuffed animals off the floor and put it on her bed. Ichigo was running possibilities through his head- what would happen if Chad asked him about his scars? Would he tell him the truth? Or fabricate a lie about a cat or something…. that wasn't possible; they don't allow pets on campus. So that's out. Or maybe he could say that he scars are from his childhood…. Ichigo wrinkled his nose; he shook the thought out of his mind; he was not going to lie about events could not remember. Okay… he needed to think of something quick.

Ichigo was about to open his mouth when Chad spoke "Ichigo I know that you probably have secrets you want to keep from the club, your roommates and even myself. So I won't pry in your business unless you tell me yourself or give me permission to ask." Chad got up and headed for the door, "But if you do want to talk, you know where to find me." Chad looked at Ichigo, gave him a friendly grin and left.

Ichigo looked at the door, blinked a few times, groaned, and flopped backwards covering his face with his hands.

_~My life just keeps on getting better and better. ~_

~End Chapter 7~


	8. Sorry Ms Nell! Prt 3

**Hey hey hey!! I'm back with a vengeance! Onto the regular banter: Bleach not my brainchild, all characters not related to Bleach are mine. Original version by Tite Kubo please support official release. **

**You thought I had left the game didn't you? Well guess what? That's right I'm back and I'm badder than ever! So enjoy the last part of Sorry Ms. Nell, but this is for real! A new chapter is to be added soon. :) Peace!**

Sincerely,

**_SunChildRay_**

* * *

The Hikari Club

Chapter 8

Sorry Ms. Nell, but this is for real! Prt3

Ichigo, putting his t-shirt on, sat Renji's bed and grabbing a cold soda from the refrigerator placed it to his forehead. Eyeing his every movement were two figures on the bed in front of him, Renji and Jia, nervously looking back at each other randomly. Jia would occasionally open her mouth but then would instantly close it; Renji seemed to get the furthest first saying something to Ichigo, then meeting Ichigo's glaze he seemed to lose all ability to speak. Ichigo soon began to lose interest in their dilemma and resumed his normal relaxation activities. Suddenly Renji blurted out-

"ICHIGO ARE YOU GAY?!"

Ichigo blinked hard and put down his soda "What? What in the world ever gave you that idea?"

"Well… uh…" Renji started nervously, "That guy you were with last time… I mean, man… He was holding up your shirt! And, and, and you had your pants down for goodness sake!"

Ichigo started to blush hard again as his mind drifted to the incident that happened yesterday. He didn't mean for that to happen or even Renji to see.

"_Ichigo, I realize that you have secrets you want to keep from your roommates, the club, and even myself; but know that if you ever need to talk, I'm here to listen."_

Chad's words seem to echo around Ichigo's head and it made him calm down slightly. Chad was a good guy and became a wonderful friend… but what he said was right, he needed to talk to somebody about his problems even if he didn't want to.

"Hey guys," Ichigo stopped short of his sentence as he watched his two roommates make complete idiots of themselves; somehow during the short time Ichigo was in thought they had managed to rack each other's nerves, to the point they were screaming at each other.

"Why the HECK did you ask him like that?!"

"Well it's not like YOU were going to do any better!!"

Ichigo sighed- these two were obviously not the right ones to talk to. But who else was there? A quick glance at the clock quickly removed any thought of going to find someone; he was going to be late if he didn't hurry and he really didn't feel like listening to Grimmjow's banter and moan tour.

* * *

"Ichigo-san are you okay?"

"Hm?" Ichigo returned to his table and returned his gaze to the three ladies in front of him. "Ah I apologize, I'm afraid I have let my mind wander again. I meant you no disrespect ladies after all you deserve nothing less than my full attention." Ichigo put on his sweetest smile and he could feel the tension around him go away.

"He's so cute…", "So very kind too."; "No wonder Grimmjow-sama has chosen him as his new lover…"

Ichigo felt the muscles in the back of his neck tense and retract. Grimmjow? Lover? When ALL HELL AND THE EARTH FREEZES OVER.

"Ichigo!"

And the devil has spoken…

"Excuse me ladies, I have to go see what the King needs." Ichigo bowed to them and left his table. Ichigo appeared beside Grimmjow with a dark storm cloud above his head and a murderous gaze plastered on his face; he resembled a man bent on killing him than serving. "Yes Masssterr?" He spoke through clinched teeth making his words sound like the hiss of a snake.

"Servant fetch more tea for me and my beautiful guests." Grimmjow spoke without even turning his head in Ichigo's direction.

Ichigo clinched his fists at his sides breathed in hard and spoke. "Yes King."

"And make sure you get green tea as well!"

Ichigo once again inhaled hard. "Yes sir."

Ichigo stepped out of the music hall and closed the door behind him; he gently leaned against the door and sighed lightly. He could breathe again…

"Yosh! Time to get to work then!"

_*Crash!*_

Ichigo fell backwards in a most uncomfortable way and struggled to make sense of his limbs.

"Oh I am so sorry! Are you alright?" A female voice asked.

Ichigo looked at her through a crack in his arm and spotted the tattoo of a ram on her cheek. "Ms. Nell?"

"You know me?" Holding out her hand she assisted Ichigo to his feet.

"Well not formally… let's just say we have a mutual friend of sorts."

"A mutual friend? Who is it?"

"Umm." Ichigo began to sweat slightly.

"*giggle* It's alright you don't have to answer. So where are you headed?"

"The tea shop…" Ichigo slouched forward, "across town."

"Do you need a ride?" She kindly inquired.

Ichigo was stunned for a minute before he responded kindly in return. "Please and thank you!"

Ms. Nell laughed and led Ichigo to her car.

* * *

"Thanks again Ms. Nell. I appreciate your kindness. Can't tell you how long it would have taken to get there by bus." Ichigo beamed a bright smile at her.

"It's never a problem Ichigo." Ms. Nell squirmed slightly in her chair and switched her legs around.

Both were currently at the small café not two blocks away from the school enjoying a coffee and muffins (?).

"Umm very interesting food they have here…" Ichigo suspiciously lifted the muffin shaped… thing.

"Ha-ha it may look strange but it's quite good. Try it." Nell stuck her fork into the muffin (?) and held it at a good distance away from Ichigo's mouth so if he could take it off her fork with his fingers if he pleased.

"Okay I'll take your word." Ichigo reached forward at picked the crumb off her fork and popped it quickly in his mouth. He chewed it slowly around his mouth then gaining speed, swallowed, his eyes had widened slightly, and it wasn't all that bad.

"You liked it?"

"Surprisingly it wasn't that bad." Ichigo reached over and pulled another piece of the muffin off of her plate.

"Yes please help yourself." Nell raised her eyebrow at Ichigo and smirked at him.

Ichigo turned a nice shade of crimson and looked down bashfully. "S-sorry…"

"Ha-ha! No your fine Ichigo I'm happy you like this; the last guy I shared one of these with didn't have a 'taste' for this kind of thing." Nell stabbed her fork in the muffin.

"I'm not surprised, that guy really didn't like to try new things did he? Nnoitra should have learned to look past the exterior then maybe he would have lived longer." Ichigo put another spoonful of food in his mouth and peeked at Ms. Nell.

Ichigo distracted from his meal, stared at Nell, instantly he began to see the effects of his words on her. She had gone completely rigged; her hand froze partially to her mouth, her green eyes seemed to lose all sense of playfulness and instead were replaced with glittering tears.

"What did you just say?" It was painfully obvious in her voice that she was choking back the tears that were dangerously close to spilling over.

"What did I say Ms. Nell?" Ichigo sputtered trying to recover from his flub of tongue.

"ICHIGO DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!! REPEAT WHAT YOU JUST SAID!!" Nell shouted at the top of her lungs and rising to her feet, gaining the curiosity of more than a few eyes.

Ichigo covered the side of his mouth and gently whispered. "Ms. Nell please contain yourself we are in a public area." Ichigo waved bashfully at the manager who had stepped out of the café to see what had caused the disruption.

"DAMN THE RESTAURANT!! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME?! I NEVER TOLD YOU AND YOU AS SURE AS HELL DIDN'T LEARN IT FROM ANY OF THE FACULTY!! SO HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME?!" Ms. Nell had lost it the tears were streaming down her face and her bottom lip was trembling harshly.

Ichigo put down his hand and looked her straight in the eyes… how he could tell her in this atmosphere and her condition wasn't going to help anything either. Ichigo swallowed hard passing the knot that had developed in his throat. Here goes everything…

"Ms. Nell you're right no one at the school told me…"

"Then how…" Ichigo raised up his hand to stop her.

"You see Ms. Nell, I'm a medium I can see spirits and they can talk to me so to answer your question I learned his name from him. Nnoitra has been with me for the past week and a half and he wanted me to talk with you more than anything." Ichigo smiled weakly. He began to brace himself for any tongue lashing that was coming his way but it didn't come.

Instead…

*SMACK!!*

The sound of flesh sliding across flesh seemed to make the whole café vibrate. Ichigo flew sideways and landed a good four steps away from his chair. The café goers rose out of their seats and a few ran to Ichigo's side to help him up. Ichigo winced slightly from the force of the slap. She hits harder than any street punk that he had encountered he would give her that. Ichigo managed, with the help of others, to rise up enough to get a good look at her face. Once again it had changed drastically- tears no longer were in her eyes, rage had replaced the sorrow in fact they even seemed to glow. Her mouth was scrunched together in a tight line and her nostrils were flared slightly. A totally different woman indeed…

"Ichigo I treated you kindly and thought you bore me no ill will but that has changed. Stay away from me Ichigo or I promise you a bruise on your cheek will be the least of your concerns." Abruptly turning away from Ichigo she grabbed her purse and walked away briskly. "Hope you still have money to catch that bus Ichigo."

Ichigo watched her walk away, getting into her car, and driving off.

_Crap… this was harder than I thought. So… now what?_

End Chapter 8


	9. Conflictions Confessions Contradictions

**Okay BANTER TIME! * Que Blue's Clues music* I own nothing! Bum bum bum! Belongs to Tite Kubo! Dan Dan dan! Other characters are mine! WANG WANG WANG! YEA! **

**Alright... whoa I'm tired. So many chapters left to do. But here is the new Chapter of Hikari Club! *cheers!* * cheers!* In the mean time for those of you who like my story, go and read my Black Cat story- Black Cat- Code: KN. I believe you'll really love it. :) tell me what you think and remember to review! =peace=**

* * *

The Hikari Club

Chapter 9

Conflictions, Confessions, and Contradictions

~Ms. Nell's POV~

It wasn't fair…

It just wasn't fair…

She had showed a side of herself that no one was to see. Usually calm and playful never taking anything seriously- that was how many described her. But what she did to Ichigo was not something she just regularly DID. It felt unnatural and strange.

She didn't go back to the college it was just too much to handle in her current state, she immediately went home. All the blinds were closed and she was huddled under her blankets in her bed. Pulling them closer to her body she tried to forget his name.

Nnoitra- kun!

A tall man with raven black hair turned to face the voice.

A black eye patch over this left eye was the only visible flaw on his pale face. He smiled at the invisible person- a smile that could have brightened anyone's day. Then a shot rang out, the smile faded and the raven black hair became stained with blood. He fell backwards so slowly it was like looking at a fast snapping camera… reveling moment, after moment, after moment, until finally his beautiful raven hair was the last to be seen as he vanished from view.

Nell slid deeper into her blankets

If only she hadn't been in his life...

If only she could forget…

~Chad's POV~

Ichigo was at my door sporting a cut and swollen lip also a huge bruise on his cheek.

"Hey Chad mind if I come in for a minute?" Ichigo asked me wincing through his smile.

I silently nodded and stepped aside for him to enter. Ichigo stepped in gingerly into my room and looked around. My room was simple two beds on both sides of the room; my bed occupied the side by the window while my roommate's was by the door. A simple desk with a computer and a small TV tucked away safely by the desk's side (just in case we happened to watch any movies.)

Ichigo whistled approvingly at the room. "Whoa even my room isn't this tidy. You clean up good Chad."

I smiled at his compliment and sat down on my bed and signaled for him to do the same. He jumped backwards on my bed, sighed heavily and stretched. "Its so soft. Just reminds me that I need a new mattress pretty soon." Ichigo bounced on my bed a little then stopped and looked at the ground. "Chad… I have something to confess…" he shifted, "You remember what you told me that day?"

I thought about it for a minute and nodded.

"Well that's why I'm here… I'm ready to talk, if you're ready to listen."

I placed my hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "Of course."

He looked at me with his usual confidant smile. "Thanks Chad."

"But first... do you want some ice for that bruise and a bandage for the cuts?" I quietly asked.

"Yea I guess that would help huh?"

~**Ichigo's POV**~

I patiently waited for him to say something… anything….True; even I had to admit that my story was a lot to take in, considering that I had spilled 20 years of weirdness to him in less than 4 hours. So I sat patient, quiet, and trying to read Chad's subtle movements.

"Wow. That's a lot to take in at once." Chad said thoughtfully rubbing his unshaven chin.

_(Man he looked good with a goatee… wait what?!)_

"I know right? 20 years…" Supporting my body with my arms behind me I leaned back. "Even I have a hard time comprehending that number some days."

"Did your parents know?"

I looked at him and went back to staring at the ceiling "I think my little sister Karin knew but she didn't tell Yuzu or my dad. As for my mom…"

I paused… and put my hand to my head, it hurt like hell. My vision was starting to go white.

_No not again._

_**Somewhere far away…**_

:::::: Karin's POV:::::

It was trembling… the spiritual pressure that was so far away yet never seemed to dissipate. He was in pain, scared, and timid. But yet… what was this other presence? This person was comforting him, calming him down just by being there. Who?

"Sis?"

"Humm?"

"Dinners ready whenever you want to come down okay?"

"Okay thanks Yuzu. I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright then I'll make a plate for you." Yuzu gently closed the door behind her and I listened until her footsteps disappeared down the hall.

I untangled myself from my meditation pose and stood, I looked out my window towards the orange- red tinted sky and smiled thinking about how it reminded me of a certain strawberry that I called brother.

_Ichigo, my thoughts are always with you. Be strong and know that I love you very much…_

My nose twitched as the thought finished forming. "Dang I think I've gone soft in the head or something." I scratched my scalp and started down the hall towards the stairs. Aw well weirder things have happened…

::::Yuzu's POV::::

Father was sitting at the table eyeing the food in front of him hungrily. I could hear his stomach growl and his face scrunched up from irritation and impatience.

"KARIN!!! Get down here Daddy's hungry and I won't wait on you forever!"

"I'm coming old man!"

Karin lazily sat at the table and thanked me as I put the plate in front of her. It wasn't before long I heard the snapping up of food and the usual family bicker. But even as much as I realized that things hadn't changed I began to feel like they did. We were missing a part of our family, our world seemed empty but yet it didn't, it sounded weird but that was how I felt. I glanced out the window behind me and smiled at the colors of the clouds as the sun began to set.

"**I can't believe my son is finally leaving for college!! I'm so proud and I know your mother would feel the same as well!"**

"**Dad stop with the tears it is so unmanly and it makes you look weird." Brother told father bluntly. **

"**Say what you want but I'm still proud of you son!!" Father cried hardier into his sleeve. **

**Ichigo slung his bag over his shoulder and sighed. "Well this looks like my stop huh?"**

_I remember when I saw the college it reminded me of a huge mansion that I would see in those luxury magazines._

"**Hey Yuzu you upset that I'm leaving?"**

"**A little…" **

"**It's okay I'll miss you too." **

"**Really?"**

"**Absolutely. Cross my heart I'll miss all of you." Brother leaned down and gave me a tight hug that I did my best to return as well. "If it'll make you feel better Yuzu look at the sunset, it'll remind you of me and when I look at the sky I'll think of you guys."**

**::::::::**

"**I'll miss you Nee- san. Promise to write every weekend!" I yelled out of the window of the car.**

"**Promise! Keep the house from falling into chaos while I'm gone!"**

"**I will brother! I love you!" I yelled as we rolled away.**

**Brother stood waving at the van as we pulled away from the entrance and rolled away until we could see him no longer.**

I smiled again and began to feel the worry in my heart go away and warm feelings replaced them. It was alright with the world as far as I was concerned.

"So who wants seconds?"

My question was met with two empty bowls and I giggled. Life as normal I guess.

End chapter 9


	10. Intermission 2: Do not go gentle

**_I understand that this is an intermission and _**NOT **_a real chapter but college has been dreadful on my sleep and also on my sanity. So I've been busy lately. So here is a story that you should be quite pleased with since it deals with Grimmjow. And just so you know the man he's talking about isn't Aizen. LOL. Please remember to Read and Review and if you eant updates I suggest you put it on story alert. :) And here's a sneak peek at the next title-_** The Hikari Club- Fixing what was broken. **_In the meantime enjoy this Intermission story. =peace=_**

**_Sincerly,_**

_SunChildRay_

_**P.S. read my Black Cat story- Black Cat- Code:KN.** _

**

* * *

**

**The Hikari Club**

**Intermission 2**

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques story:

_DO NOT GO GENTLE INTO THAT GOOD NIGHT_

**I stood. I stood in a poorly lit theater, the spotlight burning my vision, causing multiple dots of pinks, blues and yellows to cloud my vision. But even then I didn't lose my posture, I breathed in deeply allowing the smell of the auditorium to dominate my nostrils. Slowly smells of age, mildew and a mixture of human scent, past and future, gathered in my nose creating a pleasing smell. The smell of the stage… **

**"Whenever you are ready Mr. Grimmjow…"**

**"Ah… yes."**

**"So what will you recite for me tonight?" **

**The man addressing me sat cross legged in the front row, his glasses catching the gentle glow of the spotlight. He slowly removed them and placed them neatly in his shirt pocket. **

**"I apologize but I don't enjoy wearing my glasses when I'm listening to auditions." **

**"Oh… I'm not judging you Tousen." I said**

**"Sempai…"He instantly corrected. He hated the fact that I don't give any of my elders honorifics when I spoke to them. Honestly I just never saw the need to.**

**"Uhmm well I'm going to do Dylan Thomas's- Do not go gentle unto that good night."**

**He waved his hand and leaned back and closed his eyes prepared to listen to my monologue. I breathed, and exhaling slowly and I began.**

"_Do not go gentle into that good night,  
Old age should burn and rave at close of day;  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light."_

"_Though wise men at their end know dark is right,  
Because their words had forked no lightning they  
Do not go gentle into that good night."_

**My mouth seemed to form the words on their own, they needed no guidance. For me it was no effort, just patience something that until 15 years ago I didn't possess. **

"_Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright  
Their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay,  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light."_

**Such a wonderful verse… right?**

"_Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight,  
And learn, too late, they grieved it on its way,  
Do not go gentle into that good night."_

**No sense of belonging, of true meaning was ever so deeply felt to me than in an auditorium with its rust and peeling paint; not in the Orphanage or at my foster parent's home. When… when did drama become my sense of escape? Of release? When?**

_Grave men, near death, who see with blinding sight  
Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay,  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

**Ah yes now I remember… that man, he made me feel free. He told me I had potential that I was special, that I didn't need to waste my talent for acting just because I was born without a family of my own I still had the ability to do more with my life. I had to make it- On. My. Own. **

And you, my father, there on the sad height,  
Curse, bless me now with your fierce tears, I pray.  
Do not go gentle into that good night.  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light."

**By the time my thoughts had finished I realized my fists were to the sky, my eyes transfixed on the dim lighting. Kneeling slightly forward I felt like I was tipping and so I regained my balance and returned to my upright position. Returning my attention to Tousen I tried to read his expression. He had the right tip of his eyeglass stem in his mouth and still had his eyes closed, leaning back. **

**"Well?"**

**"Hum… Not bad but I'll give my decision to you later. NEXT!!" **

**I won't lie, his words shocked me. Whenever I performed, even for the club, everyone says that they are surprised I haven't made it big yet. **

**"Hello Mr. King."**

**"Hello." I lazily answered.**

**"Grimmjow-sama it's so nice to see you!" **

**"****Uh hum…" My mind wasn't on their greetings and praise, strange; normally I would have drowned myself in it. **

**Subconsciously my feet led me to Music room #2. And I opened the door, the room was still dark, the blinds were closed allowing little light to poor through. Closing the door I allowed my eyes to adjust before I moved forward taking myself to the settee that lay in the corner. I laid on my back and closed my eyes. Slowly my mind drifted to the man who said I could be more… **

_**So much more Grimmjow-san…You're so worth so much more…**_

* * *

**Things were strange for the next five days. Matsumoto didn't bother me as much as she would have, I actually participated in the club meetings and I allowed Ichigo to keep his small sliver of dignity. Very strange indeed…**

**"Grimmjow."**

**"Hum? Oh it's you Rukia." **

**She straightened her posture further.**

**"How can I assist you?" **

**My question seemed to throw her off balance. Her eyes got huge and her mouth dropped open slightly. What was the problem? Didn't I usually greet her like that?**

**She nervously cleared her throat and began. "So how do you think you did in Theater?"**

**Now it was my turn to be nervous. My mouth suddenly went dry and I swallowed hard. "Don't know yet. What about yourself?"**

**She sighed. "Don't know. I'm kinda worried about it… because you know Tousen-sempai doesn't grade like most teachers…"**

**Rukia was right, Tousen didn't grade like most teachers, while they depended on how your delivery looked, he listened to how your delivery sounded. The more raw emotion, the more feeling, the better the grade; I remember the first thing he told us when we were given an assignment.**

**((((((()))))))**

**Tousen-sempai stood in front of his class and when he felt like he had their full attention, he began. **

**"Students I understand that this is your first assignment so I will be more leant than normal. But understand this, just because I can't see your performance that doesn't mean I won't be grading you accordingly. Your classmates will grade you visually but I will grade you on how your performance sounds. If it's believable, you get a good grade. **

**People I want you to sell this story to me as if you're revealing a deepest secret, a piece of your soul. Your grade depends on it…."**

**((((())))))**

**Tousen hasn't yet gone back on his word yet….**

**That makes me even more nervous…..**

* * *

**Two days passed by before I finally gathered enough courage to talk to Tousen. As I approached his classroom I heard a chuckle and voices. I peek in the door window and see a man with white hair sitting on Tousen's desk and leaning down as if to kiss him.**

**I open the door. "Tousen."**

**"Sempai..." Came the automatic response.**

**The man with white hair turned sharply and looked at me… at least… I think he was looking at me. He had small eyes that seemed to be overshadowed by his eyelashes and his white hair. His skin was an unnatural pale and his face reminded me of a fox. **

**I already don't like him…**

**"Tousen- kun who is this?" The fox faced man asked my teacher.**

**Tousen did something strange that normally was reserved for the auditorium. He removed his glasses. Sighing he rubbed his eyes and placed his forehead in his hand.**

**"Gin-kun this is Grimmjow, Grimmjow-kun this is my brother, Gin-kun." He explained without removing his head from his hand. **

**I swear the world stopped turning for a minute. **

**"But you two look nothing alike!" I spat.**

**"Of course not Grimm-kun, Tousen's my step-brother." Gin told me his hand in Tousen's hair.**

**"Remove your hand please." **

**"Aww come now older nii-san, you know how much I love your hair." Gin chuckled wrapping a thick loc of Tousen's hair around his index finger.**

**I was slowly becoming disgusted.**

**Tousen shook his head pulling his hair away from Gin's fingers, thick braids falling back into place, he sighed. "Is there something you want to ask me Grimmjow?"**

**"Oh yea… I was wondering if you were going to be posting the grades soon is all."**

**"Yes you can expect them up tomorrow at 11:10 am." **

**"Oh alright, thanks then…" I speedily walked out the door but not fast enough to not be within earshot of their resuming conversation.**

**"Seriously do I give off signals?"**

**"uhm…"**

**"Come on…"**

**"Well your frequency is strange, and you have underlying tones of feminine."**

**"A woman's voice?! Oh God!"**

**"*sigh* Are we done now? I have papers to grade."**

**I think that's why I like Tousen.**

* * *

**Tousen kept his word… as always. Right at 11:10am the grades were posted on his board outside. There was a huge crowd of people since Tousen handled five classes. Fortunately he used our badge numbers so that no one would pick at someone else's grade. **

**"YES!!!!!" A cheer rang out. It was ****Szayel, the poor guy had been struggling in Tousen's class ever since he got there, and apparently he had managed to pull a C+ out his ass.**

**"Grimmjow."**

**I turned to the voice, it was Rukia. **

**"So do you know your grade yet?"**

**I shook my head.**

**"Ah… well come on then."**

**She grabbed my hand and pulled me forward through the crowd and to our class grading chart. **

**"Well you gonna look or what?" **

**I shook my head nervous of my grade. She sighed heavily. "Give me your badge number."**

**I bent down and whispered it into her ear. She nodded and started searching for my grade. When she found it she smiled. "Kudos Grimmy-kun. You've got an A+"**

**"Wha?"**

**I immediately looked to where he finger was placed and read the badge number. Yea it was mine… and so was the grade! Yess!!**

**"Cool." I said walking away with Rukia.**

**"Yep, very cool Grimmjow. Hey can you do me a favor?" she asked as we walked out of the crowded hallway.**

**"Sure what's up?"**

**"Can you go back to being a dick again? Cause the nice you frightens the crap out of me!" **

**I laughed heartily. "Your wish is my command."**

**Then once again I felt it… that peace… that feeling of belonging… thank you.**

"And you, my father, there on the sad height,  
Curse, bless me now with your fierce tears, I pray.  
Do not go gentle into that good night.  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light."

**~End Intermission~ **


	11. Fixing what was Broken

_**Stating the Obvious but I own nothing! My OC characters are my own! Bleach is Kite's, not mine. -peace-**_

_**I'm trying something new with Hikari Club. Work with me on this okay? Read and Review.  
**_

* * *

The Hikari Club

Chapter 9

Fixing what was broken

* * *

Blessed are the hearts that can bend; they shall never be broken.

Albert Camus

* * *

Ichigo left Chad's room with quickness and didn't stop even when he had called out his name. Ichigo's head throbbed and pulsed as he felt another episode coming to him. His vision blurred between white and the hallway; nevertheless, he struggled to remain conscious as he staggered through the dorm hallway. It was only by a miracle that Ichigo not only made it to his room, but managed to get his key out of his pocket to unlock the door. Ichigo was relying on sheer instinct to find the keyhole. A satisfying click was heard and Ichigo stumbled into his room, he took only six steps before collapsing onto the floor and his mind went black.

**-

* * *

**

For the next two weeks Ichigo was spent. His whole body ached and he felt as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Sadly, this wasn't too far from the truth. Nnoitra was becoming heavier and his attachment to Ichigo drew more unwelcomed company. Ghosts became more numerous, and with every ghost that received rest it would be superseded by three more. However, every so often, an angry spirit would sense Ichigo and attach itself to him then torture him until Ichigo figured out what it needed. These ordeals would leave such unsightly scars that Ichigo began wearing turtlenecks and long sleeved shirts in the middle of summer.

In order to gain a reprieve Ichigo would himself seek solace in the most unusual of places. Day after day he was constantly moving around the campus. Staying in one place for too long often proved disastrous. Today he was in Room 126-A, normally an art class, Ichigo was using it as a temporary lunchroom.

"I need to get rid of you." Ichigo stated in a voice that was not demanding or threatening, but as a statement of fact. Nnoitra turned and stared at him as if Ichigo was the ghost. Nnoitra's eye scanned over Ichigo's body, and Nnoitra let out a disgusted grunt.

Ichigo was beginning to look like an insomniac, dark rings formed under his eyes and he was losing color in his cheeks. Ichigo placed his forehead in his left hand then breathed in deeply and coughed. The cough was so violent that he recoiled in his seat causing him to wince in pain. As he shook, his shirt was loosed revealing dark blue and red splotches on his normally tan skin. Helping this man was slowly killing him. He was losing weight at an alarming speed as his eating habits were becoming sporadic; in fact, he would often miss meals to avoid detection by more ghosts.

"This needs to end. I wanna help you but you've given me very little to work on…" Ichigo looked at the raven haired man. Nnoitra was changing; his eye patch was gone revealing an empty void where his eye should have been, his skin was falling off, and he looked paler… more dead. Ichigo knew this was merely a precursor to the final stage in the violent death of an apparition. Ghosts were comprised of emotions, be it positive or negative, and in Nnoitra's case he was having an overabundance of negative. These emotions made Hollows, symbolic of the huge void in the middle of their chest; these were ghosts with unfinished business or negative emotions driving it mad and angry. Making it lash out at people and Ichgio didn't want that.

"Well what do you suggest? I already told you what I remember." Nnoitra leaned back and hung his head; "… I left this world in a rush of pain… all I recall before leaving was the smell of pine and the sound of water."

Ichigo bit his bottom lip in thought. He had already been to several places that fit that description and each time his search would leave him empty handed. The chiming of the campus clock pulled him back into reality. It was this late already?

Pushing his chair out and gathering remnants of his lunch, he began shoving whatever eatable scraps he had left over into his mouth. Throwing his garbage into the trash he walked out of the room, exiting outside and looking both ways only once, Ichigo took off. Nnoitra wasn't far behind him, keeping look out for "lost students".

"Ichigo! 6: 30! "

Ichigo looked behind him and ran faster, as a wispy figure in a shape of a woman followed him.

"_Please__…__ help me__…__" _ She got closer to Ichigo, and was now a few inches away from touching his jacket.

"DAMNIT!" Ichigo yelled. He was so close to the clubroom. He could see the bronze handle.

"_Help_… ME!" The apparition screeched out the last word and took on a deformed shape. It became a Hollow: a shell of a person, a monster, a demon. This was final stage in the violent death of a person. Ichigo was terrified, not of the creature, but of the problems it would cause if it attached to him now. The clubroom was right in front of him and all he needed was-

Just as Ichigo was about to touch the bronze handles, the club door slammed open and strong arms pulled him into a heavily muscled chest.

"I got him." Ichigo found himself in the clutches of a man and being dragged to an empty dance floor.

"WHAT THE- Chad?" Ichigo realized who it was stopped struggling for a minute before remembering the Hollow outside the door. _OH NO!_ Using momentum he pushed his way out of Chad's grasp and ran to the door that was being closed by Ishida.

Ichigo pushed past him and looked out the door. The Hollow was gone, vanished, not a trace of her anywhere. That wasn't possible, Hollows don't just "vanish" not when they have a target insight, yet he looked down the hall and saw nothing, then a cough from behind made Ichigo turn around.

"Madam Yoruichi waits for no one Ichigo." Ishida stated; turning and walking towards the empty dance floor. Ichigo grunted as he straightened his jacket with a sharp tug, and then began following Ishida.

Madam Yoruichi was quietly sipping tea with Urahara- a rare sight- Urahara was the first to spot Ichigo and Ishida as they strolled towards them.

"Well if it isn't the Freshmen! How you been Ichigo?" Urahara got up and shook Ichigo's hand. Ichigo noticed he was dressed differently from when Ichigo first met him. He wore blue- black pants and vest, a white and blue striped tie, and a white shirt. His hair was still messy but it had an edge to it, almost sexy, and he wore square- framed reading glasses. His attire told Ichigo that he had just attended a meeting or was going to one, and this was just a pit stop.

"It's been…" Ichigo thought about it, "good."

Urahara smiled. "Great! I hope you're having fun." Taking his hand from Ichigo, he let it fall lazily to his side.

"I hope so too." Madam Yoruichi said, her words sounding like a slow sigh. Her cat, Soi Fong, was sitting in her lap; she gave out a bored yawn then curled into a tight ball.

"ICHIGO!" Came a delighted cry from behind.

Before Ichigo could turn around he was tackled from behind and nearly fell face first into the ground. Regaining his balance, Ichigo grabbed at the small hands that were wrapped around his waist and looked over his shoulder. Hanatarou had his cheek pressed firmly against Ichigo's back with a childish grin on his face.

"Hana- chan, hey there," Ichigo said with a smile, "How are you?"

Hanatarou lifted his head and said "I'm doin' well! You?"

"I'm good"

"Wonderful. Because you have work to do." A female voice beside Ichigo coolly said.

Ichigo jumped slightly and turned to face them. It was Rukia, her dark hair was put up in a bun and she wore an elaborate white and gold dress. She had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot impatiently. She raised her eyebrow at Ichigo in a way that said "Well?"

"Okay I'm going!" Ichigo said, while faking exasperation by throwing his hands up in the air.

Rukia just shook her head and smiled. She always found Ichigo to be an entertaining fellow, maybe that's why she liked him so much.

**-000000000000000000000000000-**

Ichigo carefully put on his outfit- a light blue Changshan and a patterned jacket with a mandarin collar- it seemed that today they were inspired by Hua Mulan. Really… just what will they think of next?

"Not bad Ichigo. You are looking like all many types of fwine." Matsumoto said with a slight slur. Ichigo noticed the pink flush of her cheeks and her demeanor. It was obviously 6:00pm somewhere.

"Thanks Matsumoto. You look good too." His compliment was returned with a bout of giggles.

"Alright everyone;" Hitsugaya clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Hikari opens in five. Let's get ready."

Words of agreements arose from everyone, and they took their places at their booths or tables. Ichigo was full of anticipation. He hadn't felt that way in a long time too. He sat at his table and donned his brightest smile. The doors opened and their chant began.

"_Welcome to the club of desire! Where your every wish is fulfilled for your pleasure and no request is refused if it is within our power to grant! Welcome our honored guest to__…_

_THE HIKARI CLUB!"_

Their customers poured in by the dozens, each taking their place by a favorite or with each other. Ichigo had learned a few things about each customer and they could be categorized as "Watchers" and "Enthusiasts". The "enthusiasts" were those who interacted daily with the hosts, while "watchers" sat in the corner rambling on about "moe"… what the hell was "moe" anyway?

Ichigo wasn't working his usual table, instead Hitsugaya and Ishida "suggested" that Ichigo wait tables today. He sighed deeply and put on a smile as he served tea to a group of blushing, giggling girls. As he turned to leave a small smack was put on his behind. He turned around sharply; the giggling girls grew quiet, turned sheepish, and instantly retreated to their cups.

If Ichigo could have puffed smoked out his nose to show how annoyed he was it would have filled the whole room. But he needed to focus; he had to put on a good face for Yourichi and Urahara. His job depended on it… He was passing by Grimmjow's table when he overheard the conversation between two of the three girls sitting with him.

"- that's why I need a new teacher for Lit. I mean I could only take so much of that guy's advances! I had to report him to the Dean! Now I need a new teacher…and I have no idea who to take." A girl with chocolate colored hair said to her blue haired companion.

"Well if you're looking for a new teacher I've taken Ms. Nell Odelschwanck. She's very good, and she works with you too if you have problems."

"Nell, Nell, Nell… where have I heard that name before?" The third young woman ('_obviously the ring-leader__'_ Ichigo noted) tapped gently on her forehead. "AH! That's right! In this morning's newspaper!"

Chatter arose from the two girls as this information was shared. Grimmjow rubbed his chin briefly, noticing Ichigo he smirked and smiled at his company.

"Really now? Humm… that _is_ interesting. Ichigo, Fetch us a paper!" Grimmjow commanded.

_Wha-_ Ichigo almost dropped his pitcher from surprise. He felt a vein bulge in his forehead; he's reduced to paper boy now? Is there no end to how low Grimmjow will make Ichigo feel? Bastard, bastard, bastard! An absolute and total bastard! Still Ichigo put on a smile that could rival Cheshire cat.

"Sure thing boss." A voice sugared with poison seethed through Ichigo's lips.

The woman he was serving visibly shuttered. Ichigo bowed kindly to the woman and walked over to Urahara.

"Ummm…" Urahara gave Ichigo an understanding smile and handed him the folded newspaper that was beside him.

"Don't lose it now." Ichigo gave him a curt nod of understanding and went to Grimmjow's table.

"Here you go milady." Ichigo said with his sweetest smile, giving the paper to the girl, and then passed a glare to Grimmjow before walking away; however, he was still within earshot as the girl let out a delighted squeal thus making Ichigo stop short of his table.

"AH! I KNEW IT WAS IN HERE! Listen, Listen!" She cleared her throat and began to speak;

**LOCAL MILLIONAIRE TO MARRY**

_Pesche Guatiche, local millionaire and Chief Inventor of MenosTecha, has officially revealed his engagement to Nelliel Tu there had been speculation of their relationship for months, nothing was confirmed. Pesche had kept their relationship fairly private until recent months when a photographer, from The Weekly Bleach Rag, captured an image of the couple in S. Coyote Park. The couple wasn't available for questioning; nevertheless, rumors continued to circulate of their growing romance. While his representative stated this as "purely friendship" reoccurring evidence proved otherwise._

_It was on Monday, after his lecture at the new JaggerTech Labs, and in front of an audience of 120 that he announced his engagement. While the news it's self wasn't surprising; instead, the surprise occurred when investigation into their backgrounds brought forward a person of interest. Nelliel Odelschwanck and Pesche Guatiche were key witnesses in the missing and eventually, declared homicide case of Nnoitora L. Jiruga, also an employee at MenosTecha, who disappeared around Mar-_

Ichigo snatched the paper away from her so fast that he caused a paper cut on her hand. She cried out in pain, and her friends rushed to assist her.

"What the hell is your problem?"; "Why did you do that!"; "Bastard!"; "Ichigo!"

Ichigo was deaf to all their complaints. He had finally reached it. He had his answer. Ichigo ran out of the clubroom so fast that one could catch him, and he didn't stop running until he reached the entrance of the indoor garden. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he raised the paper to eyes to read the column. He was right. The paper crumpled in Ichigo's fist. This man had to know something!

"Nnoitra," Ichigo said with a smile looking over his shoulder at his ghostly companion. "I think we have our first clue."

Nnoitra stared at Ichigo, his black hair whishing around his shadowy form. "Good. Now… how are we going to get there?"

Ichigo thought.

He thought some more.

"Shit."

End Chapter 9


End file.
